Philions and Danosaurs
by AmazingMeg
Summary: Everything happens for a reason but everything ends. Or does it...? Dan and Phil may have found their perfect pair
1. Chapter 1

**thanks for reading guys, I do not own the male YouTube characters, i do however own Meg and Natasha.**

Natasha and me were wandering through London, we both lived just outside the city but our aunt had let us use her apartment for a week.  
So we were wandering through London laughing and having fun, both holding milkshakes when something, or someone, hit us. Walking in the other direction were two boys, laughing and pointing at something. They smashed into us, knocking the milkshakes out of our hands and having the sweet liquid sprayed all over our hair. Surprisingly hardly any of it got on our clothes, which was a good sign.  
"Omg we're so sorry!" The smaller one said, covering his mouth with his hands. Me and my cousin desperately wanted to shout and have a go at them, but we couldn't. Not with the apologetic expressions on their faces which then made us realise who they are.  
Danisnotonfire and Amazingphil.  
We decided to play it cool, we were both angry that these boys had sprayed us with milkshake and we couldn't get back to the apartment as our aunt had gone out today, taking the only key.  
"Are you okay?!" The taller one said, with a look on his face like he was expecting us to hit him any second now.  
"We aren't hurt." I responded. "We both now stink of bananas though."  
"This is really gross." Tasha said, making sure none of the thick drink had gotten on her favourite shirt.  
"Can we make it up to you?' Amazingphil, the shorter one said  
"Yeah, let us buy you a new milkshake or something." Said Dan, we knew who he was from his videos.  
"Kind of pointless when we are covered in it." I said  
"Do you want to come back and use our shower first? Not in a weird way.." The boys asked us. Tasha and I shared a look before agreeing. We both had previously had them as our celebrity crush's and now meeting them in person was a massive shock, we were playing cool pretty well.

On the way to the tubes we introduced ourselves. "I'm Natasha, it anyone who knows me calls me Tash or Tasha, usually."  
"And I'm Meg."  
"Do you shorten it?" Phil asked  
"How are you supposed to shorten 'meg'?"  
"I mean is that shortened?" I couldn't help but smile and how clumsy he was. "Yeah, short for Megan."  
"And I'm dan, and this is phil."  
"We know, we've seen some of your videos." Tasha said, trying not to seem as much if a stalker as we both were in the past.  
As we walked down the steps into the underground tubes the YouTubers told us where they lived, just in case we were afraid they were kidnapping us.

We arrived at their house a short time later, no longer caring that they had poured milkshakes all over us.  
I used the shower first. It was big and expensive looking with a powerful spray set on a really hot setting. I stood for a minute, letting the hot water run down my body, the events of that day running through my mind. As I was thinking about what had happened I felt a rise of excitement. I had met Dan and Phil, they had spoken to me and not just to say hi to some fangirl, actually having a conversation and now I was standing in their shower.  
I had a quick look on the shelves to find some sort of feminine smelling shampoo and shower gel, when I came across Raspberry Kiss gel and Elvive shampoo. Were they expecting us or did they use it?  
I washed myself and got out, turning the shower off and drying myself down so I could get back in my clothes. There was no milkshake on them at all to which I was very thankful.  
My brush ran through my hair, making it knot free before I stepped out of the bathroom, allowing my cousin to go in.  
"You smell much better now." Phil said, who disliked bananas and probably couldn't stand the smell.  
"Yeah I was going to ask, what's with all the girly shower stuff?"  
"Oh tesco deliver the wrong stuff all the time, but it smells nice so we use it anyway." I grinned "sure they do."

While Tasha was enjoying her time in the shower, Dan had made some coffee for us. I looked out their window and before I could say 'nice view' I realised that from where me and my cousin where staying we had the same view. "You say you're on the top floor?" I asked. My response was both of them nodding. "Hang on here a sec." I put my coffee down and went out the door, going downstairs.  
"We scare girls off really well." Dan said, looking proud. A minute or two later I came back in.  
"Thought so.."  
"Thought what?" Phil asked, really confused.  
"We are staying directly beneath you!" I exclaimed. Dan laughed and said "that's what Phil's mum said. Isn't that right Phil?"  
We all laughed at Dans joke and Phil tried to hit him, knocking three things over in the process which just made us laugh more.  
Tasha then walked out and we both retreated to one of the spare rooms to dry our hair, discuss how hot they were and for me to explain they've been living above us for ages.  
After about 25 minutes our hair was dry and amazingly soft to the touch, that shampoo was good.  
As we walked out Dan and Phil said, "hey um, since you're living beneath us, dan don't make a joke, we were wondering if you would like to stay with us for a bit?"  
We both agreed, no questions asked. We raced downstairs to see if our aunt had returned and discovered she had been back around twenty minutes. We explained that we were going to stay with some friends for a week or so, to which she was glad to have her place back.  
We packed all our stuff and within an hour we were back with Dan and Phil showing us the two spare bedrooms they had.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys thanks for commenting and stuff, hope you like the new chapter.**

One night I came home a little late, completely sober. Phil's face was back to perfect now, to which I felt very relieved. When I walked in Tash, Dan and Phil suddenly stopped talking and looked up.  
"Wow who died?" I asked grinning, no one laughed but instead phil said "can I speak to you for a second?"  
"Oh god did someone actually die?"  
"No, well probably but no one I know so yeah, can I speak to you?" Dan and Tasha turned and started to walk off, out the room. "Sure what's wrong?" I asked, really starting to worry  
"What I'm going to say next, I'm going to blame it on being drunk, okay?"  
"Are you drunk?'  
"Not even a little, but you don't need to know that... Wait-damn!"  
"Don't worry I can forget that you're sober."  
Okay-um.." The sun was setting behind him and I fell in love with the cute expression on his face as he said "I think I love you..."

It was like a dream, I had had dreams like this before, phil confessed he liked me and we ended up together so I was seriously wondering if this was some dream I was having now.  
While I was wondering if this was reality and staring at him he continued, "I would have said before but you were with that guy and then I saw how sad he made you and it was just never the time. Plus Dan threatened to sit on me if I didn't tell you."  
I didn't answer straight away, I was more then slightly shocked at what he was saying and after about a minute Phil said "are you going to say something...?"  
It definitely wasn't a dream, his lips felt too real. I rested my hands on his shoulders and stepping forward I kissed him. I pulled back and could see the smile on Phil's face "you like me too?"  
"Yeah haha!" I said and we kissed again.  
Phil attempted to make a heart with his hands, failing miserably.

That night I slept in Phil's bed, but nothing happened. It was too soon and neither of us wanted to mess this up. In the morning he wore his cute geeky glasses and holding hands we left him room, joining Tasha and Dan in the main room. Dan immediately winked at phil and said "someone got some"  
"Shut up!" Phil said, covering his mouth as he laughed at the joke.  
Tasha pulled me to one side and asked for every single detail, we then silently fangirled while phil told dan what happened. As I looked over at him, he looked back and smiled and I couldn't help the smile that broke out over my face.

Me and phil had decided not to tell the world of YouTube about our relationship to see if we lasted, but I was starting to appear in some of his videos as his 'new roommate'. Phil made me laugh, he made me laugh loads he was by far one of the strangest and funniest people i knew and I couldn't help but laugh when he was filming, to which he would respond by grinning.  
After a week or two the world of YouTube started to catch on about phil and me, some were mad that Phan was a lie, some were excited and some didn't believe it as it wasn't public and we were still 'friends'. We intended on keeping it secret for a while, but things don't always go to plan.

Phil was at Radio 1 filming live and it was drawing closer to nine. I had arrived ten minutes before the end of the show to walk back with him like I normally did. Tasha was waiting in the car while I was stood in the doorway, waiting for them to finish.  
"That's all today guys, thanks for watching we will be here everyday Sunday from seven till 9, don't forget to send us your videos and email us, thanks guys." Phil concluded, they both waved and the cameras clicked off, or so we all thought.  
I walked right up to Phil and saying hi I had one hand on his cheek, one leg bent and pressed against his side while I kissed him, he wrapped his arms around my waist, closing his eyes before pulling back.  
The second we pulled back the technicians realised the cameras were still on and flicked them off, warning us of the problem. We shared a look before Phil said "we should probably go home and explain."

The video opened Phil as always telling people about his life in his cuddly green hoodie, and then he broke the news.  
"Okay so I have a little explaining to do. So those of you watching mine and Dan's radio show would have seen what happened and I just wanted to say that me and Meg are together, she's my girlfriend and I think she's beautiful. We didn't say because of the judging we would get," a message flashed across the screen that said 'you may now take a moment to judge me.' "And since she's editing this," he continued, "I just wanted to say that I love you."  
No way was I editing that out.  
I was then in the video and we were pulling faces. It went silent as I stuck my tongue out and then phil hug-pushed me over so I was on my back, we laughed and then sat up, arms still around each other grinning stupidly and over the top.

Most of my friends from school saw the videos, so obviously they all knew, so school was fun, in a sarcastic way. (I was in my last year at sixth form so I was like 17/18).  
Coming out of school one time I pushed past people at the gates and jumped into Phil's arms who was waiting to walk back with me, I jumped at him and he picked me up and spun me in circles grinning. He then kissed me quickly as some girls I knew in my year walked past  
"You too are sooo cute, like really!" One of them said.  
Phil had one arm around my waist and my arm mirrored his.  
"Yeah, look at this!" I said, pulling a chain from my neck and pulling another from a reluctant Phil, at the end of them was half a heart but when you put them together they made a full one.  
"Omg that's the cutest" she said, then paused, "you wear necklaces?" She asked phil who said in an adorable voice "she made me!"  
"You love it really!" I said kissing him. We then said goodbye to the girls and Phil dragged me off skipping round the corner.

At the end of the road we walked down Dan and Tasha were waiting for us, sharing a kiss.  
"Now whose getting some?" I asked dan teasingly, the two of us got along like good friends. I hugged Tasha and then we started walking back, while Tasha was attempting to pull Dans trousers up from where they lay hanging off his ass. Laughing I looked at phil and he looked back, his eyes shining. There weren't many words to describe how I felt about him, it was so easy to be myself when I was around him.


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks for redwing guys, here's the new chapter.**

Later that night while Tasha and Dan went to their room to watch a movie me and phil stayed on the sofa, phil curled up and leaned against the arm of the setae while I lay on him, resting my head on his arm. A little way into the film he leant down, I was t quite sure what he was attempting to do but he was failing miserably. I looked up at him, "were you trying to kiss me?"  
"Uh maybe" he said turning a deep red.  
I leant up and kissed him slowly sitting up.

I woke up the next morning, my face already set in a grin, Phil's arm around my waist. It was pretty early and Phil was still sleeping but I left the room unable to stop smiling. As I walked out Dan got up "I wish to hear no details!" He said, walking into Phil's room.  
"I did it!" I said to Tasha who scowled at me, "I know. We share a wall that doesn't exactly keep noises out."  
"Oops" I responded, then we both grinned  
"What was it like?' Tasha asked me. I paused unable to think of a response but eventually I said "perfect!"

Me and phil were getting along great, until that day. We had gone out and a group of about 30 people recognised phil and asked for photos. One girl however, one girl who looked like some sort of model with perfect hair and perfect looks and perfect makeup wandered up to him, she said hi then grabbed his face kissing him. I was really angry until I reminded myself she's only a fan, I'm the one dating phil!  
At least that was until I saw phil not exactly kiss her back, but not exactly deny the kiss either.

Wandering home phil didn't even notice how upset I was, nor did he apologise for the kiss, he was just chatting about YouTube stuff. When we got in we all sat in the main room while phil told the story of the girl infront of phil and Tasha. Dan made a comment on me being jealous but Tasha could tell how I felt. Unfortunately phil was still clueless.  
I stood up and wandered to my room, not the one me and phil shared, my one. Phil followed me in and asked what was wrong, which then led to an argument.  
It was horrible! I never knew this side of phil, he was always cute and innocently adorable, I hated the argument.

We didn't speak for almost a week, but eventually I decided to apologise and fix things. For the sake of feeling better and making it less awkward when dan and Tasha were around.  
I managed to get Phil alone but before I said anything he asked me, "would you like to break up?"  
Thinking back now I'm pretty sure he was asking me if I wanted to, rather then breaking up with me. "Do you want to?" I asked him  
"I was asking you..."  
"Okay.." I said without thinking.  
"Fine." He walked off, not even caring.

The next few weeks were difficult but I think I was finally over Phil, we were actually starting to talk again. It was super awkward but over a month or so we were actually considering each other friends again, it was nice and comfortable not to be ignoring him anymore. We were back to laughing at each other and being ourselves.

"Hey meg! I need your help editing this video!" Phil called from dans room, I wandered in and sat down to watch the video he wanted me to check. The video started with some very bad acting then went to phil miming the words to Toxic the metal version. He looked very emo and very hot, I wanted to watch the video again he looked completely edgy and different but still cute and innocent.  
"what dya think?" He asked me. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulling him to me, kissing him. It was perfect.

I sat up in my bed, it was just a dream. My hair hung in a mess around my face and there was sweat and tears on my cheeks. I checked the time and it was 3:15 in the afternoon. Guess I wasn't going to school that day.  
I left my room after I threw some clothes on and applied a small amount of makeup. I was dreading having to face the others, I couldn't tell anyone about this. Not even Tasha, and I could tell her everything.

I left my room and immediately made eye contact with Phil. Great. I felt like he was looking into a part of me no one ever saw. He looked at me a way he hadn't in a while, like he knew something was wrong.  
"What's wrong?" Dan asked. So clearly I was obvious. Phil wasn't using some telepathic way to tell. I nodded and smiled and dan added "you look like a lama just ate a placenta Infront of you"  
"Why do you continue to date him?" I asked Tasha who laughed.

Phil left to edit videos for today's deadline and a small time later I heard his voice "meeeeg I need your help!" His voice made me melt. I wandered into his room. "Tasha and Dan already checked over this video, could you check it once before I upload it? I'm not so sure about this one..."  
"Sure..." I said, a strange sense of de ja vu came over me. Before I sat down Phil put a hand on my shoulders and pushed me back. Worry ran through me and I tried to squirm out but phil moved closer. I was stuck in a corner.  
I wanted nothing more then to move even closer but he wasn't sending those vibes. He looked me right in the eye "are you sure you're okay?" His voice was soft and quiet and his eyes stared right into mine. I nodded quickly and squirmed out of his grip and sat in his chair, clicking play on the video.  
I almost had a heart attack. The video started with phil Infront of the camera, then the music started up. The metal version of toxic. Phil danced around and mimed the lyrics, closups, shirtless shots, messy emo hair and him just looking gorgeous.  
By this point Dan and Tasha had walked into the room just having a casual conversation. "Whats the matter?" Tasha asked. My eyes were wide and I could feel face face looking pale and sickly.  
Dan, phil and Tasha's eyes all bore into me. I could feel each one of them worrying about me and I couldn't deal, the song still playing in the background. "I-I gotta go!" I got up and ran out the room, I had never moved faster in my life.

I didn't get home till later that night, Dan had been pacing and was practically yelling in my face "what the fuck, where the hell have you been?!" I tried to quieten him as Tasha and phil had clearly gone to bed.  
Great. Guess phil didn't care that much then.  
Dan hadn't finished. He kept asking what was wrong and in the end I told him the truth.  
All of it. It took a while and in the end he apologised and hugged me. He was a good friend.  
"Just take things slow, don't stay when you can't take it." We stayed there silently for a few hours and then I headed off to bed. It was nice to just sit there, dan and Tasha were my best friends and they were meant for each other, but I wasn't sure about phil.

The morning came and I was up early. I couldn't sleep I suppose. I left my room and found everyone in the main room. Phil scooped me up and hugged me, a hug I just fell into. I shut my eyes and relaxed, but opened them to see Dan miming "PLAAAACEEEENTAAA!" And I couldn't help laughing. A few hours later I got everyone in the main room and said some words I knew would hurt them. "I think I need to move out."  
"What? Why! What's happened?" Tasha jumped up, immediately worried. Dans face looked guilty and I couldn't even look at phil. I wasn't going to.

The next day Tasha and Dan went out to town for the day, filming their day together for YouTube. Which meant I was left alone with phil. As I was moving out soon he suggested that we mess around and play a few games on my last couple of weeks.  
We played monopoly a few times and watched a funny movie then got into a massive debate about M&Ms, I said they all tasted the same and he said each one tastes of rainbows and each rainbow has a different flavour to the other one. "Let's test that theory!" Phil said, grabbing a blindfold from his bedroom  
"You're on!" I tied the blindfold round his head and made him open his mouth slightly. Each time I put one in his mouth he said the colour he thought it was.  
"Red, blue, blue blue, green, yellow, red, orange, blue, blue."  
"You got them all right what is wrong with you?!" I said laughing.  
He then tied the blindfold round me and we tested his theory.  
"Brown, brown, brown..." I had no idea what colours they were, it was just a fun game. There was a small delay between one MnM and the next, rather then a brown one he pressed his lips to mine.

It was a dream, it must have been a dream. There was no way Phil Lester the cutely gorgeous lion obsessed boy was kissing my right now.  
I lifted my blindfold off my eyes and phil pulled back quickly, but he was still close to my face.  
"Omg I'm really sorry, it um- I, well, it's, I'm so-" before he had time to turn to an even darker shade of red I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, but this time neither of us pulled away.  
It was perfect, actually it was more then perfect and there was nothing that could describe how I was feeling. Phil was my one. It didn't look like it but there was no way we could have gone through this, felt the way we do and not meant to be together.  
He pulled his lips back but his forehead was still pressed to mine as he whispered, "I'm never letting you go again."  
"Is that a promise?" I replied, I felt like crying I was so happy.  
"For as long as lions are amazing I will feel like this for you."  
"So forever?"  
"Yes." I smiled at him, looking into his gorgeous blue eyes and kissed the top of his nose. "Now let's unpack some boxes." Phil said, of course he wasn't going to let me move out.

It was another dream. They were getting more and more vivid everyday and I needed him back in my life more and more every day, this wasn't healthy for me. I couldn't believe it was a dream, trying to move out, playing games, kissing phil, having him tell me he will never let me go again...  
It was shit, I wasn't moving out but it was still shit so i decided to push past it entirely.  
I got ready and left my room looking like nothing had happened, I got greeted by everyone and a long smile from phil wearing those adorable glasses. I made some breakfast and Dan stood up, going to make tea.  
We heard his voice from the kitchen, "right we have no tea and no coffee I am going to die so before that happens and lamas eat my placenta I'm going to go to the shops to buy a shitload of it. Anyone want to come?"  
"I will Tasha said, kissing Dan while she grabbed her bag."  
I felt worried about being alone with phil but I had to push past it, so I did. We were both on our laptops for about half an hour before he said to me, "can we talk?"  
Fear shot through me like a knife, what did he want to talk about? I felt as if he knew what I'd been dreaming. I was immediately guilty.  
He crawled over and sat on his knees while I was on the sofa, he sat up a little but not much, he lifted one leg up to lean on, so he had gotten on one knee to be more comfortable and squirm less while we spoke.

"Okay, this wasn't Dan's idea or Tasha's or anyone's, it was mine okay?"  
"Uh, okay"  
"Right, I think that something's been wrong over the last few days, maybe a week,"  
"Well stuff isn't perfect"  
"Yeah, and there's something I gotta say.."  
"Okay you're worrying me shitless what's wrong?"  
"Okay, this makes me sound crazy but everyone knows I'm weird anyway so yep." He looked at me and had never been more serious, "I've been having dreams, about you and then seeing you after, it's pretty hard and I hate that we are like this, we aren't friends it's too awkward.."  
"Yeah.." I nodded, not quite sure where he was going. A sudden, terrible idea came to me. He was going to kick me out.  
He pulled something from his pocket. The letter I bet. The letter that stated I had one week to find a place to live and then I have to leave. I felt ill, really ill.  
He held the thing in his hand up, looked at me before taking a deep breath and said.  
"Will you marry me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry this part is so short, I promise the next one will be much longer. Enjoy guys.**

The ring was beautiful. It was a wide band dotted with small diamonds that looked like stars. In the middle of the ring was a diamond heart with a small patch in the middle that had been dyed blue.  
On the inside of the band was some squiggly lines engraved on the inside. It was a while before I found out what it was.  
He watched me closely as my eyes filled with tears and his big blue ones were covered with worry.  
"Is-is that a no...?" I could see his icy blue eyes fall to the floor as he started to close the small black box holding the ring.  
I launched myself at him, knocking him to the floor in a massive hug and kissing his lips. Phil's face lit up as he scrambled to open the box, sliding the ring onto my finger.  
We sat up, tears falling off my face he wrapped his arms around me.  
"Is this really happening?" I asked smiling  
"If this is a dream I might die." He said looking at me.  
"I thought you were kicking me out!"  
"Never. You're not going anywhere, ever, except by my side when we go to the zoo, and by my side again when we run out almost being eaten by the lions."  
"Rawr." I said holding my hands out like claws, catching a glimpse of the ring on my hand. It looked perfect. "Meg Lester. It's ironic how neither of us like cheese yet our last name is a type of cheese."  
"I love you" his voice was soft and he looked at me in the most amazing way. His forehead was pressed to mine and I kissed the end of his nose.

"We're hoooooome!" Dan called "WITH EXTRA COFFEE"  
They paused in the doorway seeing me and phil sat on the floor, me crying and phil hugging me.  
"What's wrong?" They both asked. I didn't think I would be capable of speech with the amount I was crying so I went over to them and showed my hand, Tasha screamed which made me cry more and dan started jumping up and down.  
"OMGOMGOMGOMG!" They both said in unison. Phil jumped up and wrapped his arms around my waist form behind in a hug, grinning from ear to ear.  
"No more making out with fans, Phil!" Dan commented, to which we all laughed. I took the ring off my finger to show Tasha and Dan.  
"What's that squiggly thing in the inside?" Tasha asked. I looked at the engraving on the inside of the band.  
"Hey, Phil, what is that?" I asked, showing him. He turned bright red and started stuttering. "I-it's an engraving, of-of me um, of me saying, 'you are my one'" his voice faded towards the end and me and Tasha both said "awwww"  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

A few months later it was February 5th, me and phil were still engaged and dan and Tasha were still together.  
The four of us sat in the main room when my phone rang, "hello?"  
The conversation lasted a few minutes, I hung up then sighed.  
"Who was that?" Phil asked  
"My mum, Tasha, Aunt Tracy went into hospital. I'm gonna go down to Bristol for a week or two to visit her. Do you want to come?"  
"Of course, when do you want to leave?"  
"Tomorrow morning?"  
"Okay, I'll go pack." Tasha kissed dan then ran off. I looked over at phil, "is that okay? I'll be about two weeks.."  
"Of course, if you aren't back by valentines day ill skype you."  
"Yay!"  
"So, since we are together now and you aren't gonna run out, do you wanna watch that Static Lullaby video?"  
"Hell yeah!" I pulled his laptop onto my lap and began watching the video. A short time later Tasha joined me to watch the video. By the end my jaw was practically on the floor, wow.  
"You're ovaries just exploded didn't they?" Dan asked me. I looked over and laughed. "I heard no denial" he said  
"Who said I was denying anything!"


	5. Chapter 5

**here's the longer chapter, thanks for reading guys and enjoy**

The next morning me and Tasha set off to Bristol. When we arrived we immediately skyped dan and phil who had, and I quote 'resorted to eating placentas without our cooking... Literally.'  
Worrying..  
Valentines day hit faster then I expected and we both missed our boyfriends loads. That night we were sat in our room, Tasha had headphones in skyping her boyfriend, and I was reading. I was missing phil badly despite seeing him only the weekend before. It killed that our first valentines day together, and exactly a year since we moved in and I am 150 miles away. We had been supposed to Skype but I had been caught up in the hospital so we had ended up not skyping. I missed his hugs and his humour, I missed his creepy obsession with lions and it had only been a few days.  
I was continuously checking my phone, expecting his name to flash across my screen with an incoming call, like he had promised. He was supposed to call at 8 but it was now 10 and I highly doubted he was going to call.  
I unplugged Tashas headphones so I could hear Dan talking too.  
"Hey dan"  
"Hey meg!"  
"Do you mind?" Tasha asked, to which I ignored.  
"Dan, phil said he was going to call and he hasn't, do you know what's happened?" I asked, genuinely worried  
"I'm not sure, he went into his room a while ago and hasn't come out... Wonder what he's doing" he winked at the screen while me and Tasha pulled faces.  
"No details I don't wanna know!" I said plugging the headphones back in.

Finally, my phone lit up with a text from phil. I grinned from ear to ear, 'sorry I havnt phoned yet. I've gotten a little caught up in a surprise for you ;) ill phone l8r if u want, love ya xxx'  
At the end of the text was a link to YouTube. I pulled my laptop out and punched the link into the search bar. I waited impatiently while the video loaded.  
Phil's adorably cute face filled the screen as I clicked play 'hey meg, happy valentines day. I know you said we weren't going to do anything for valentines day, but you had to go to bed leaving me for 5 hours with nothing to do so I have made this video because I love you. And I've never had a valentines with anyone before so this is me saying I love you.' Phil said as me and Tasha couldn't help the 'awwww' that escaped our mouth.  
I wiped a tear that fell from my face but the more phil talked about our relationship, the more he spike about lying under the stars and kissing the more I wanted to be with him. After we watched if a few times we even showed it to Dan who was still on Skype.

Around four hours later it was 2am, Tasha had gone to sleep and I was still watching Phil's video, over and over when my phone rang. Phil's name flashed across my screen as I quickly answered.  
"Hey baby! How come you're phoning at this time?"  
"Couldn't sleep, how'd you like the video?  
"Aw, it was the most adorable thing in the world, I love you so much. I can deal with you being so far and being away from you this long. I'm getting on the first train to London tomorrow." My feelings practically exploded, but the answer that came confused me.  
"No, don't do that." I paused before answering "why..?"  
"Because if you go to London I'm going to be stuck in Bristol with yours and Tashas mums."  
"You're in Bristol?!" My eyes lit up  
"Yeah, we've been wondering around for ages looking for your place, we are SO tired that Dan is convinced we've been being followed by a lama with binoculars and a camera."  
"Aw baby, we are 22 toadstool road. I can't believe you drove 3 hours to see us, love you!"  
"Love you"

Around 20 minutes later they knocked on the door, Tasha had been awake since the call and we were both so excited. Eventually, the knock sounded at the door and we both shrieked and ran to it. Pulling the door open we saw dan and phil stood by the gate, each holding a bunch of roses.  
"You know, technically Valentines day is over.." I said  
"Tough take them, or I'll eat them!" Phil said grinning. Me and Tasha shared a look before running towards them.  
"These are for you." Phil said quietly taking a step closer.  
"Thank you, they're beautiful." I said, taking a tel closer to him too  
"Just like you" phil murmured, now only centimetres from my face. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close while I snaked my arms around his neck.  
"I love you, fiancé!" I said giggling. I looked over at Tasha and Dan, who looked like he was going to collapse from tiredness.

Of course we all didn't wake up until about 5pm, I was first up and the first thing I did was get my laptop out, plug in my headphones and watch Phil's video. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done, I loved him.  
I showed all three of them round Bristol that day, Tasha had never loved there as well as dan and phil. We took photos of all four of us on the Bristol-eye, videos of dan sitting in the middle of the suspension bridge, eyes shut refusing to move.  
We had found the strangest door, it was a heart shape so in the brilliant sunlight it casted a heart shaped shadow, we got photos of mine and Phil's shadow in the doorway and same for Tasha and Dan. We wemt to all the arcades and lost loads of money and we went for a long walk down the harbour side.  
They all also met my mum, who had no problems with Phil at all and was completely on board with the marriage.  
By the end of the day we decided to head home so we packed the little things we had while I got behind the wheel and began the long journey home.  
We got in around midnight and immediately went to bed, completely exhausted .

By midday we were all awake having a pj day. Yay.  
Me and Tasha had managed to get into a debate about whether or not I could do a handstand.  
"I bet you £20 you couldn't stay on a handstand for 25 minutes." She said. My pjs where one of Phil's old tshirts and short shorts, so I felt slightly strange about shoving my ass in the air for that long but fuck it, £20 quid.  
About 20 minutes in my arms were feeling weak and phil had finally arisen from his bed. Seeing me he walked over, stuck his head between my legs and his hand under my back, pulling me up onto his shoulders, but the wrong way round. I wasn't very impressed with where his head was, and obviously Dan made a dirty remark.  
I slid down him so my legs were around his torso and snaked my arms around his neck. Pressing our noses together and scrunching my eyes shut he spun me in circles.  
I lost £20 that day but it was worth it.

Dan and Phil started to film their How to bake a brownie graveyard video - in February was was more then slightly peculiar.  
From the main room me and my cousin could hear phil say "you can put whatever you want in your brownies." And the dan added "but as you can see we have nothing because we are fat bastards and cannot control ourselves! And our girlfriends."  
"We can hear you" I said  
"Oh shit" he said laughing "phil they heard us."  
"We are redesigning your mac book." Tasha told him  
"What are you doing to my mac book?" He showed the camera all the stickers we had stuck to his laptop in revenge for phil.  
Life was perfect, well for us it was. Not so much for dan and his MacBook. Haha.  
Slightly into the video Dan said "yeah, sniffing vanilla extract. That's how we roll!" Then phil came back into the shot, handing dan the bowl of eggs while he was attempting to beat them with the fork.  
"Now you hold and I'll beat." He said, then added quietly with a grin "that's how I roll."  
"Oh phil!" Dan said in hysterics "meg did you hear that? He's a wife beater. Run now!"  
I ran and jumped on Phil's back, coming into the shot. I had forgotten to rub off the cat face and remove my cat ear hairband, I must have looked pretty stupid.  
"Btw all you people out there this is my fiancé, I'll explain next video." Phil said with me on his back. I slid off, kissed him quickly then went back to the TV with Tasha while they finished their video.

Almost as soon as it was uploaded me and Phil went to his room to film the video explaining our situation.  
"Hey world. Thought I'd explain, you remember meg, well she's back and we are kinda engaged now. Tweet me some questions to ask her world!" Instantly Phil was spammed with thousands of messages asking me questions. I felt so special.  
"First question. Do you love me?"  
I laughed "no Phil I hate your guts I want to to die, that's why I'm marrying you."  
"Duh. Second question, favourite two animals?"  
"Pugs and lions. No question." I held up my hands and 'rawr'd'  
"Good answer, okay would you like to have the ability to fly, but everyone looks like Kristen Stewart?"  
"That would be creepy. And technically I would be married to Kristen Stewart,... So I think I'm okay."  
"That would be slightly wrong. Okay, next, can you sing?"  
"Yes." My one word answer. I didn't bother to add anything else, singing was embarrassing.  
"...meg I think that means they want to see you sing."

I sat at Dans piano, played the opening to the song then with a deep breath started singing,  
"Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby I've been, I've been playing hard  
Sitting no more counting dollars we'll be counting stars, yeah we'll counting stars..."  
"You realise that's the first time I've ever heard you sing, like ever. You're really good!" Phil said after I finished.  
"Thanks" I smiled at phil, and at the world of YouTube who had just heard me sing. Shit. "Oh by the way I got you a little one year crossed with valentines day present!" I pulled out a small wrapped box which phil wrapped through. Inside the box was a small cuddly lion to replace the old one. He wrapped me up in a hug "Omg meeeeggieeeee I loooove it!" He said "okay last question: show the ring." I held my hand with the ring up to the camera and let phil explain what gems and stones where on it and then I explained what the voice recording on the inside was.  
"Okay so, we are going to go and watch Buffy now. But first, today's draw phil naked iiiiiis!"

A few days later, Phil was watching Buffy on TV, completely oblivious to the game of dares me, Tasha and Dan were playing.  
"Right," Dan started, "Meg, I dare you to freak Phil out."  
"How?" I asked  
"I don't know, act over the top. It's really funny trust me!"  
"Alright, don't make me laugh!" I told them, standing up and wandering over to where Phil,was sat on the sofa.  
"Hey baby," I said sitting by him and playing with his ear, "what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, Sarah Michelle Gellar just nearly died."  
"Aww maybe I could make you feel better." I said kissing his cheek. Dan and Tasha were starting to giggle at his reaction.  
"Uh, what?" Phil asked, a little awkwardly. I took a deep breath and wearing the most serious face I could muster I said, "Phil I want to have a baby."  
His voice became screwed and squeaky and his breathing became heavy. He was squirming a lot now and siad"wha-what, I mean, why-what umm, wh-" he looked like he was going to be sick and me Dan and Tasha couldn't withhold our laughter any longer. We fell about laughing, tears streaming down our faces, running out of breathe and unable to produce any words for a long while.  
"That was so mean." Phil said, the colour had returned to his face by now.  
"You should have seen your reaction!" Tasha said, still laughing.  
"I would say you looked as if your girlfriend told you she wanted you to Imprignate her, but she actually did!" Dan said, tears streaming down his face. "That was amazing," he congratulated me "well done!"

"Baby, I'm so sorry I gotta go for a few days!" I apologised for the fifteenth time to Phil.  
"Ill be here in a week don't worry about me, enjoy Luton!" He said.  
I had received a call from my grandparents who desperately needed my help as they had recently fallen and were now having difficulties. I had agreed to go down for a week to help out.  
I was going to miss Phil and my friends deeply and was barely able to leave. I texted them the minute I got there wishing them a happy week.

I returned home a day early to surprise Phil, I had brought back presents for him, Dan and Tasha as I had missed them loads.  
I opened the door with a smile on my face that quickly faded as I saw something that tore my heart.  
Phil with his lips pressed to another girl's.  
I slammed the door shut and ran down the stairs, tears streaming down my face. As I was running down I passed Dan and Tasha who saw me and immediately asked what was wrong.  
"Why don't you ask Phil and that girl he was kissing." I said continuing down  
Anger ran through Dan and Tasha as they sped up the steps, taking two at a time. Dan threw the door open and without saying anything pinned Phil to the wall. "What the fuck!" Dan yelled. "How could you do that!" Phil pushed Dan off him and did his best to keep him away.  
Tasha was stood on the side watching the fight intensely.  
"Do what?!" Phil asked, his hair stuck to his sweaty forehead.  
"So you don't see anything wrong which making out with other girls, when you're fucking engaged?!"  
"You don't understand!" Phil started, but couldn't continue as Tasha intervened. Placing her hands on Dans chest she made him look at her. "Babe why don't you go speak to her, while I talk to Phil, I'm least likely to kill him right now."  
Dan agreed and left, instantly knowing where I was. My old apartment.  
He knocked on the door and hearing no reply, tested the handle. The door was open. He pushed it open slightly and wandered in, seeing me lying flat on my back on the floor.  
The first thing he noticed was that my ring was no longer on my finger. "Hey" he said sitting by me. I sat up and he wrapped his arms around me in a friendly hug. I couldn't stop myself from crying, everything he said was a lie, the 'I love you' the kisses; everything!  
"I mashed him up a little for ya" said Dan, smiling down at me. I couldn't help but smile back. Him and Tasha were my best friends. I loved them. "Where's your ring?" He asked  
"Why does it matter? It obviously means nothing to him.."  
They say love can easily be mistaken for hate, and hate can easily be mistaken for love. I had never believed such crap but at that moment I was seriously wondering if it was love or hate I felt for Phil.  
"I so hope this works out.." Dan started, "let's go back to my room, speak to Tasha, yeah?" I agreed and taking my hand Dan led me upstairs. The thought of seeing Phil scared me, but I promised myself that as long as I didn't make eye contact then I would be fine. Dan took my hand again for support and as he opened the door we walked in.  
I couldn't help but make eye contact, at least once. I tried to look away but his bright eyes held me, they made me feel so confused. Was it sadness I saw in them? How could he be sad?

Phil had explained the full story to Tasha and Dan too, surprisingly, but I wouldn't hear him. I was too hurt.  
I couldn't help but continuously feel for the ring on my hand, and then realise it wasn't there. I was so used to having it on.  
Tasha had convinced me to stay the night but for obvious reasons I was unable to sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I could just see Phil, kissing that girl.  
I left the hotness of my old room and cooled myself down in the bathroom, splashing cold water on my face and pushing my sweaty hair away. Wandering back through the apartment I noticed the full moon outside the balcony window. I was in a trance but the beauty of the moon and unlocking the door I sat in the corner, my hair blowing in the cool, night breeze. It was relaxing until I heard the presence of someone else. Expecting it to be Dan or Tasha, I said nothing and simply let them come out. That was, until they locked the door after them.  
I looked up to see Phil, he had locked us both on the balcony. I retreated to the corner of the small space, the look of a frightened puppy in my eyes, I glanced at how high we were and wondering whether or not I would survive a jump.  
Sitting at the opposite corner Phil looked at me, he looked ill. "Can I please explain?" He asked me.  
"I don't need an excuse." I answered simply, looking straight ahead at the moon.  
"But - please?"  
"No." I said bluntly.  
"We're locked out here, we have at least two hours alone together you could at least hear me out." Again I looked over the edge, considering jumping. "I would never cheat, I'm loyal I would never do that!"  
"Funny, what do you call snogging other girls then?" He sighed and reached his hand out to me. He was holding something small and black. Intrigued, I took it but as I did he noticed my ring-less finger and his eyes welled with tears. He turned away the second I had it, his back facing me.  
"What is this?" I asked. Without turning back Phil explained, "Dan pranks me so much I have to set cameras up, so I can at least be prepared. It should have everything you need to know."  
I pressed play on the small monitor I held and Phil appeared on the screen, singing to a bit of Muse when there was a knock on the door. He opened it and that girl walked in. Anger shot through me like a gun wound, pain bleeding everywhere.  
"Lyra? What're you doing here?!" Phil said stepping back, clearly scared of this girl  
"Hi phil. So I saw your video about that girl you're marrying, cute." She said walking in  
"Okay that's cute, thanks for stopping by-"  
"I want you back Phil."  
"Well tough really, I love Meg but yep, thanks for stopping by." As he stepped forward to open the door she grabbed his face, kissing him. That's when I walked in.  
As soon as the kiss started it was over. Phil threw her off him, wiping his mouth clean.  
"Listen, bitch," he started. It was the first time I had heard him swear, ever. "Go back to whatever satan place you came from and stay away from me, I'm in love!" He grabbed the door open and pushed her out. He closed it and with his hands behind his head and the look of worry on his face he started asking himself what to do, and that's when Dan and Tasha opened the door.  
I had seen enough. I stopped the video and it was silent for a minute, then something tapped Phil's arm. He looked up tears falling down his face. When he saw it was me standing over him holding out my hand, he took it and used it to stand up. Without a word I stretched out the hand holding the monitor, over the balcony.  
Phil nodded, "do it" his voice hoarse from crying. I let go and we watched the monitor fall, then explode into a million pieces on the road.

We looked at each other for a minute, then i threw my arms around his neck in a giant hug. Phil buried his face in my neck, hugging me back. He closed his eyes to fight back the tears that welled up in his eyes.  
He stroked my hair softly while the love in his heart increased.  
"Are we going to be okay?" He asked softly.  
"Yeah, I think so." I answered. "We'll be fine"  
I suddenly remembered something I had for him. I reached inside my pocket and surprisingly it was there. I'm still unsure as to why it was in my pyjamas. It was a small key ring. I explained that if I clipped it to his jean zip and then lifted it over the button his fly would no longer fall down. Liking my idea I got down on my knees and clipped it on for him, with my back to the balcony door I hadn't realised how inappropriate it looked so I wasn't entirely sure why Dan and Tasha threw the door open, practically screaming that other people lived there too.  
"Meg!" Tasha pulled at my hair for me to stand up.  
"Ow!" I said, jumping up to avoid any more pain.  
"What the fuck where you doing?" Dan asked, clearly grossed out. Me and Phil made eye contact, both realising what they were thinking. My eyes went wide and I tried to explain what I was doing but I couldn't help stuttering and freaking out. Phil opened his arms and I buried my face in his shoulder, "I'm just making it worse, you explain." I said as I leant on his chest, his arms wrapped around me.  
While he was explaining Tasha silently asked with her eyes about me and him, to which he nodded with a smile.  
"You look cold." Dan said to me. I was wearing the least clothing of all of them as I had been the only one attempting to sleep. The other three had been in Dans room talking when Phil had heard me leave and decided to try talking to me again. They were all still in jeans and sweatshirts while I was wearing a vest top and short shorts.  
"Yeah it's freezing out here!" I said, walking back into the heat of the living room. "3am? Wow. I'm going back to bed."  
"I'll come too!" Phil called, following.  
"Kinky" Phil poked the tip of his tongue out the corner of his mouth as he laughed at Dan's joke, then me and him retreated to his room.

I opened my eyes to see Phil's ice blue ones inches from my face, looking back at me.  
"I've missed waking up with you." Phil said, kissing me. I smiled, he was perfect. Something felt funny on my finger so I lifted it to see that the ring was back on. I looked quizzically at Phil who explained that at 7 he got up and found it in my old place, and sneaking in he put it back where it belongs. "By the way," Phil added, 'There's a party tonight for YouTubers and I thought you could be my date?"  
"Isn't there a better way to ask me then see if I want to be your date? We're engaged now. But yes, course I will. Whose going?"  
"Guess!"  
"Smosh,"  
"Of course"  
"Dan and Tasha, duh."  
"Duh" he mimicked  
"Pewdepie?"  
"Wouldn't be a party without Pewdepie, he's amazing!"  
"Bertie?"  
"Bertiebertg? He might be, with his friends too. They're a little young though so maybe not. Janoskians are also coming and so is Tobuscus and charlieissocoolike and Jenna Marbles."  
"Like everyone I love in one room!" I exclaimed excitedly, kissing him.

Me and Phil passed the day by making a video, it was great fun. He attempted at doing my makeup and then I did his, for revenge. We both ended up looking very strange and I refused to kiss him and his name was "Fiona" to me until he removed his girl makeup. We laughed a lot and uploaded the video a few hours after filming.  
The video was an instant hit, within thirty minutes there was well over 30,000 views. I couldn't believe it.


	6. Chapter 6

**thanks for reading and reviewing and everything guys 3 more soon**

Tasha's point of view!  
On my way to the kitchen Dan wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into a corner, my body was against his and he kissed me.  
"What was that for?" I asked quietly, his breathe smelt fresh as he pressed his forehead to mine,  
"Well," he started to explain. "There's this YouTubers party later and I was wondering if you would like to come as my girlfriend?"  
"Really?"  
"Well yeah we live together, it's a party, Phil and Meg are going."  
"Are they really?!"  
"Yeah, I can't believe they fixed things so quick!"  
"That's really good." I said smiling  
"So will you come as my girlfriend?"  
"No Dan, I'm gonna go as your zebra." I said sarcastically  
"Yay I love zebras!"  
I rolled my eyes with a smile. Dan kissed me and skipped off "going to the party with a zebra!"

My point of view!  
We had to leave at ten, so me and Tasha started getting ready at eight. Getting ready involved washing our hair, finding clothes that look nice and match, find shoes, do makeup, style our hair and try and remember other things we needed.  
We each took a nice hot shower, using our boyfriends feminine hygiene products then blow-dried our hair so it was silky smooth and shiny.  
Our makeup alone took almost an hour so we were left with very little time to sort out our clothes and what random crap we were going to throw in our bags.  
We walked out the room, the guys were pacing. "5 minutes!" Dan said. "That was two hours ago, what took you so long?!" They both looked pretty hot, they were wearing perfectly white suits with black blazers and ties, but they mixed it up a bit. Dans tie was dotted with mini lamas and Phil's was lions and stripes.  
Dan's voice trailed off as he saw our transformation. He leant very close to Tasha and whispered "you look beautiful." Then kissed her nose. Tasha giggled and said "so do you, my prince"  
Phil wrapped his arms around my waist and looked deep in my eyes, "I can't believe I'm marrying you." He murmered.  
"That," I started "could be taken in a very bad way."  
"I mean because you're so." He paused, trying to think of the right word. "Perfect, you're beautiful, funny, strange, and your mine." These words made me smile as I pressed my lips to his.  
"Okay guys break it up before I have to say get a room. We have a party to go to." Dan said, grabbing Phil by the arm and dragging him towards the door, separating our lips.

The hour and thirty minute drive to the party couldn't have seemed longer, we were all really excited to see all the famous people, Dan and Phill too.  
Jenna Marbles was the person I looked up to for years, smosh were one of the funniest YouTubers ever. One of, our boyfriends were too. We couldn't believe they were going to be there. Me and Tasha tried to do our best not to fangirl but it was almost impossible.  
To pass the time on the journey we played a bit of music, one of my favourite Black Keys songs came on, so Phil who was currently sat in shotgun turned the volume to almost full. With the windows rolled down and the volume up we were all singing, very badly, to the songs that were playing. We were all red faces and panting after only two songs but it was fun.  
Dan was in the drivers seat while his best friend Phil sat next to him, Tasha sat behind Dan and I took the remaining seat behind Phil, not that I was objecting.  
I leant across to Phil and kissed his cheek. It was clear he hadn't shaved in a couple of days as he was starting to grow stubbly. I tried to imagine what Phil would look like with a beard and moustache and couldn't help the fit of giggles that escaped my mouth.  
We took service breaks twice along the way, I have no idea what was wrong with Phil's bladder but we stopped twice for the toilet, snacks and drinks. Also a little arcade games.

Eventually we arrived, half an hour late due to all the toilet stops. We were greeted by Dan and Phil's friend Alex Day. He hugged me and Tasha and then congratulated me on my engagement.  
As we walked in it dawned on me and Tasha that we were the youngest there, being only twenty. My eyes scanned the room and set on the faces of Ian and Anthony from Smosh.  
Turning to Tasha I grabbed her arms and jumped up and down, squealing loudly. My cousin's eyes followed mine to see Ian and Anthony in a deep conversation with Tessa Violet, Meekakitty on YouTube. Tasha's face went very pale and she looked as if she was going to faint while I was jumping round as if I had drank one too many cups of coffee.  
Dan and Phil shook their heads, clearly embarrassed. "We can't take them anywhere, ever again." Dan said to Phil. Dan grabbed my arm and held me down, stopping me from bouncing. "Be cool!" He hissed as people were beginning to stare.  
Phil grabbed my hand and said "if you be cool tonight, there's a small surprise for you at home."  
"Ooh sounds fun." I joked. Phil's eyes widened with sudden realisation of what that sounded like. "Oh god, no I didn't mean-"  
"I know what you meant." We smiled and rubbed noses, before turning back to the party.  
The Janoskian twins were standing In front of us introducing themselves. They were obviously familiar with Dan and Phil as they had a small friendly conversation. While one of them was talking to Phil the other was staring at Tasha, his lips slightly parted and with wide eyes he was completely oblivious to the conversation going on.  
Tasha was wearing a tight black dress with small red patterns on it. The dress cropped in at the waist then flared out, ending just above the knees. Above the waist the dress was tight and low cut, showing a slight amount of cleavage but not too much. Her long blonde hair was curled into fat sausage spirals and was Rapunzel length. Tasha's makeup was very light and natural looking with small pink apple cheeks and sparkly pink lip gloss. The black winged eyeliner was styled nicely making her eyes look larger and her eyelashes winged out at an incredible length. She looked beautiful, it was a surprise that there wasn't a line of guys before her. Dan looked at the boy, clearly jealous. The twin introduced himself as Luke, and Dan quickly got rid of him.  
"That was weird." Tasha whispered in Dan's ear  
"No, it wasn't." Dan whispered back, "you're beautiful. It's no surprise." He bent down and kissed Tasha before turning to me and Phil. "Guys we are still standing at the door, should we go down?"

After a few hours of fangirling and stalking we left the party, completely knackered. We took our previous seats in the car and I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the backrest. The other three spoke quietly so as not to wake me. "So Phil," Tasha started. "What happened last night?"  
"On the balcony? Seems so long ago."  
"Yeah, well we walked out and it looked like she was sucking you off. I'd love an explanation." The boys started laughing at what Tasha said but she shut them up quickly as I was sleeping.  
"Don't worry," Phil said, "she sleeps like the dead."  
"So what happened?" Tasha asked.  
"Well, you were with me when we heard her get up,"  
"Yeah and you said you were gonna go try talking to her."  
"Well I went out and she was sat on the balcony, so I went out too and closed and locked the door, dumb idea but she couldn't leave then."  
"God Phil it sounds like you were planning on raping her!" Dan said, disgusted.  
"Well I didn't! Now let me continue. I should explain before I go on, because you play so many tricks on me Dan, I had some cameras installed, so I could be prepared,"  
"You WHAT?!" Tasha and Dan yelled. I sat up quickly, "what?" I asked. "Who the hell woke me up?" Agitation at being woken up ran through me.  
"Wow you really aren't a morning perso-" Dan started to joke, but I cut him off. "Don't even!"  
He went quiet after that. "Why was there yelling?" I yawned.  
"Phil set cameras up in our place!" Tasha said disgustingly and I grinned, "is there something you don't want us to see in that camera?" I asked, fully awake. Me and Phil started laughing while Dan and Tasha freaked out saying I have a dirty mind. It went quiet for a moment but Dan broke the silence by saying, "but yes there is some things on that tape we don't want you to see." We all laughed and I settled down to fall asleep; or so they thought.  
"So yeah, Phil, continue." Tasha said, thinking if was asleep. Little did they know that I was fully awake.  
"Yeah so I showed her the camera footage of her coming back and stuff and I think she forgave me. Oh yeah, she fixed my zipper problem. She clipped a key ring on my zip then wrapped it round the button. That's what you saw, she was NOT doing anything inappropriate to that area."  
After a minute Dan spoke up, "you must really like her."  
"Yeah, I do. I love her. We argue but she's perfect. I can't believe I'm marrying her."  
It went quiet, no one could see the tears of happiness rolling down my cheeks. Tasha spoke up, "that could easily be taken the wrong way."

I actually fell asleep after that and I woke up an hour or so later to Phil's hot breathe on my face. "Wha?" I asked as a babble of incoherent words escaped my mouth.  
"Baby," he shook me gently. "We're home."  
I closed my eyes and smiled, stretching my arms out. "Can I have my surprise?"  
"What?"  
"You said I have a surprise."  
"Haha, is that the first thing you think of?" Phil laughed, his breathe warm on my face.  
"Yep!" I said, still waking up  
"Are you coming inside?"  
"Thirty four flights of stairs? I'm ok here."  
"You realise we have had a lift for the last year right?"  
"Yeah, but it's effort." I closed my eyes still sleepy. Phil had one arm under my knees and the other around my back as he lifted me up. "Hold on" he whispered on my ear and I wrapped my arms around his neck, my eyes were still closed and I was surprised when his lips brushed mine. "I love you." He whispered. Phil carried me all the way to our apartment with my face buried in his chest.

I woke up the next morning feeling fully rested, which was good because it was my last week of school this week and I had a lot of work. It didn't help that I woke up late so me and Tasha had to throw on some clothes, makeup and school stuff while being careful not to wake our boyfriends. Unfortunately, school was so far away we had to take the tubes which took a long time and a lot of money.

The next few months were very busy, it was close to my birthday and I had left school and was working between three jobs earning fairly good money. However it meant I had very little time with my boyfriend and my friends. The more I worked and the less time I spent with Phil the less I knew him, the less we told each other stuff and I was starting to wonder if the wedding was a good idea.  
All my old friends were just getting into new, exciting relationships and I was already engaged. I felt overwhelmed with the idea of being a married grown up when I was barely twenty.  
It eventually came to a point where me and Phil didn't really speak and when we did it was with Tasha and Dan. I didn't have any time to go on dates or be romantic with him because the little free time I had I spent with all of them. A few days before my birthday I was at work, my new job was writing scripts for TV series and it was amazing fun and brilliant money but a lot of time. I was busy working there when I had a sudden terrible realisation, I thought of Phil as a friend, not a boyfriend and especially not a husband.

I left work early so I could talk to Phil, I was definitely getting cold feet. I opened the door sweating like a dog and twiddling my fingers nervously. "Can I speak to you?" I asked Phil, my voice cracking with nerves. We went to his room and closed the door so our conversation wasn't overheard. "Look, Phil I don't know if this is a good idea, amd it's killing me to say this."  
"About our relationship? Yeah, we don't really act like a couple anymore. More like..." He couldn't finish the sentence  
"Friends?" I asked  
"Yeah, friends. I was thinking the same, we aren't really a couple anymore."  
"I think we would be better as friends."  
"Yeah, me too. Plus we get along well, like friends." It went awkwardly silent for a minute  
"If we have no feelings for each other anymore, why are we so nervous?" I spoke up  
"Maybe we're afraid of being alone again, not that we're splitting up." Phil said, I had to agree.  
I left the room and broke the news to Dan and Tasha who were watching a movie. "Me and Phil broke up." I said to them.  
"What why?!" Dan asked, worried.  
"Did he break up with you? Before your birthday? I'll kill him." Tasha turned to face me, her face masked with worry."  
"No," I started awkwardly, "it was mutual. Because we never really talk anymore, I'm always busy we don't chat."  
"We don't have much time with you," Dan said. "But you're not breaking up with us."  
"That's different." I said  
"How."  
"Because I'm not sleeping with you two."  
"Ah, theres a good point." Dan said. It went quiet so I said, "we're still friends, it isn't awkward."

The next few months went surprisingly well. I quit my job as it was eating away at my life and started my own YouTube channel which gained a small audience and enough pay for all my needs. Me and Phil were like best friends, it was surprisingly not awkward at all. We both went on a few dates with other people and it felt good to not feel jealous of him.  
I think Tasha and Dan dealed with it worse then we did. They constantly tried to get me and Phil back together but eventually gave up after about eight months when I had a boyfriend, Mark.  
We lasted a surprising length of time considering what an ass he was. We lasted a few months, bringing it up to a year since me and Phil broke up. Quite a few of Mark's things were starting to materialise in our place so when we broke up Phil being the kind friend he was got a box and helped me pack his things up.  
Stupidly, after about five months i got back together with Mark, lasting almost an entire year, but again broke up before a year was fully complete. I vowed never to get back with him and again Phil helped me pack his stuff up.  
"This feels so familiar." I said, throwing Mark's shit into the box.  
"That's because I've helped you do this before." Phil said, bringing a smile to my face. "With the same guy as well, how did that even happen?" He chuckled while I leant on the shelves in my room.  
"I don't know, maybe I'm just terrible at this whole dating thing." I sighed and Phil wrapped his arm around me. I looked up at his smiling face and all of my memories of him flashed back through my mind. Him surprising me in Bristol, beating up my ex boyfriend, the proposal. It all flashed through my mind in a second and I realised what a good guy he really was. I was never going to be with another guy as good as him, I was lucky he was my friend.  
"No, you're not terrible at dating." Phil said comfortingly.  
"Yeah well I keep ending up in the same place I started." Before I had time to even think of anything else Phil was kissing me. I kissed back for a while before pulling back quickly. "Oh my god are we kissing?" I asked, shocked.  
"Well we technically aren't anymore." Phil had turned a deep crimson colour.  
I tried to remind myself why I broke up with Phil, so I didn't make another mistake but the only reason I could come up with was my job, and I wasn't at that job anymore. More memories flashed through my mind. I had forgotten a lot about Phil but the moment he kissed me I remembered it all and I remembered how in love we were.  
Without thinking I kissed him again.

A few hours later I woke up in Phil's bed, my head ached and I rolled over to see Phil. There was a heavy knocking on the door which must have been what woke me up. It woke Phil too as he sat bolt upright complaining about the noise. Tasha's voice came through the door, "meg let me in, me and Dan forgot our keys!" She shouted through the door.  
"This never happened?" I asked Phil who nodded.  
"I've changed a lot," he said. "I never used to be this guy." I apologised and feeling terrible I threw clothes on and opened the door to an angry Tasha and Dan, who had been pounding in the door for about forty minutes.  
"I'm gonna go finish packing." I said turning around before realising they had no idea why.  
"What why?" Tasha asked me.  
"Me and Mark broke up... Again." I said walking back into my room where a Phil was throwing more stuff in. As he became aware of my presence he closed the door and we began talking.  
"Do you want to try things again?" Phil asked awkwardly. I was going to deny him, that it wouldn't be a good idea but the image of his carrying me up many flights of stairs when I was sleeping re lived itself in my mind. "Okay." I said. "Can we-"  
"Not tell Dan and Tasha?"  
"Yeah, you know how much they've been trying to get us back together recently."  
"And of we break up again there's no point in telling them."  
So with that plan in our heads we tried our best to sneak around Dan and Tasha, which wasn't easy when you lived with them.


	7. Chapter 7

**new chapter guys, enjoy :)** **big things happening in this chapter, and a longer section based on Tasha and Dan alone.**

Me, my cousin, my best friend and my secret boyfriend sat in the bar we had been in the time Phil had beaten up my ex boyfriend, Rhys. We were there for a good few hours talking and having a laugh when I realised the time.  
"Well I have to go." I said standing up  
"How come?" Tasha asked me  
"I uh, I have a date." I answered, glancing at Phil for a split second.  
"A date?" Dan asked me.  
"Yeah you know where you go out with someone you like. You probably won't know what a date is because you live with your girlfriend." I replied  
"Whose it with, hun?" Tasha asked suspiciously.  
"Yeah Meg whose the date?" Phil knew entirely well who it was with, he wasn't making it any easier to slip away though.  
"Just... This guy." I answered.  
"What's his name?" Dan asked  
"It's uh, it's... Mmmmmm..."  
"Mmmmm?" Tasha asked  
"Mmmmm mmark?" It was stupid, but it was the first thing that came to my mind.  
"Mark?!" Tasha scolded. "How could you go back out with him?!"  
"Two things okay," I started. "First, I didn't say it was a smart idea and second, you WILL have to catch me first." And with that I turned on my heels and ran out the door.  
Phil sighed. "I'll go get her." And with that he followed me out.  
Little did our friends know that we were sneaking out for dinner reservations.

The next day some of Dan and Phil's friends came over to hang out with them for a bit. I'm not entirely sure how it happened but we ended up playing a game of cards. One of Phil's friends, Lewis, asked me a question and while I was answering I noticed his eyes started to wander down and then settle on my chest. I looked awkwardly around at the people there to see if anyone else noticed where he was looking. They obviously all did but no one was going to say anything.  
"Do you think I don't know where your looking?" I eventually said.  
"Wha-?" Lewis said looking up  
"Eyes," I said, pointing at my eyes. "Boobs." I then pointed at them to show it was so fucking obvious he was looking there. I then got up to go and get food and partly to get away from those people. I hoped Phil was going to follow me out but he didn't.  
Me and Phil had been getting along great the last couple of weeks. I loved being with him but it was really difficult not telling Tasha and Dan. I felt awful and guilty about it too.  
As soon as I left the room conversation started up again.  
"So guys," Lewis started, making sure I wasn't in ear shot. "Do you think I have a chance?"  
"With Meg?" Dan started. "I really doubt it after you were just having a conversation with her boobs."  
"I was thinking of asking her out." Lewis continued, "would you mind, Phil? I know you too broke up over a year ago but ya know."  
While Phil was speechless and wondering what to say Tasha said,  
"Yes Lewis you really should. She broke up with Mark so it might be a good idea. As long as Phil doesn't mind, phil?"  
All the pressure was on him now and he didn't know what to say. "I'll go and uh, I'll go see where she is." He eventually said, getting up and running to see where I was.  
"Hey" I said. "What's wrong?" Seeing his worried expression.  
"Lewis likes you." He simply said.  
"No, Lewis likes my boobs."  
"Meg, he's thinking of asking you out."  
"Phil there's no need to worry," I started, snaking my arms around his neck. "Because I'm with you, and even if I wasn't he's creepy so the answer would be no."  
Looking relieved Phil kissed me quickly before wandering back to the others.  
As he walked over he realised they were talking about his plan to ask me out. Phil had to admit that it was a really good plan but he didn't want to be drawn back into it, so he went to his room.  
"What's wrong?" Dan asked who had followed him in.  
"Dan, there's something I need to tell you.." Phil was lying face down on his bed, in a plank position.  
"Okay I'm afraid you're going to kill me now, what's wrong?"  
"Me and Meg got back together." He didn't even look up to say this  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, about three weeks now. Sorry i didn't tell you.."  
"I understand." Dan patted his friend on the back. "Don't worry I won't tell Tasha, at least not for now but you owe me."

The next day is where everything went wrong, and it was all my fault. Me and a Phil had snuck home early to watch a movie together and were kissing when we heard the door click open. We turned to see Tasha and Dan standing in the door. Tasha's jaw hung ajar while Dan looked awkwardly between her and Phil.  
"H-hey, guys..." I said  
"Oh my god wow! I cannot believe this!" Dan lied, badly.  
"He knows." Phil whispered to me.  
"He knows?" I asked  
"Phil told me." Dan looked guilty  
"You told him?" I turned to Phil  
"I had to tell him.." He answered  
"You all knew?!" Tasha spoke up  
"Well, I'd be slightly worried if either Meg or Phil didn't know.." Dan said  
"Shut it, I'm getting to you!" She said  
"Tasha a few more days and we would have said, we didn't want to tell you and then break up." Phil explained  
"You lied to me?" She said to Dan  
"No Tasha no I swear I had to keep this secret."  
Tasha's eyes filled with tears and she ran to her room, Dan followed her.  
I felt awful, it was all my fault and if I could undo it, I would.

A rustle and a door click came to my ears. I woke but thought nothing of it, until a sniff made me fully realise that someone was in my room. The digital clock on the bedside table in Phil's room displayed 3:17 in glowing orange letters that burned my eyes from being unprepared for the blinding light. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes and yawned for a really long time, before looking up and seeing my favourite cousin and best friend stood in the open doorway, tears streaming down her face. The instant I saw her I was fully awake, worry washed over me like a bucket of cold water, making my nerves tingle.  
"Oh my god what's wrong?" I jumped out of bed to speak to her.  
"Huh-? Wassat?" Phil was half asleep but I had obviously made too much noise.  
"Shhh go to sleep." I said to him, taking Tasha out the room and closing the door behind me.  
We went to the living room and took a seat on the sofa. I wiped my eyes and yawned again, still very sleepy.  
"Me-me and Dan..." Tasha started, sobbing.  
"What's wrong Hun?" I hugged her, only making her cry more.  
"Me and Dan broke up." She eventually got out.  
I asked her for the story but it was very difficult to understand what she was saying while she was this shocked. I worked out that they had gotten into an argument over Dan keeping this secret and in the heat of the moment Dan had said something along the lines of 'lets just break up then.'  
Tasha was so upset, I had half a mind to go to his room and knock some sense into him, but it wouldn't be any help to Tasha.  
I stayed with her for a couple of hours before she went to the loo to wash her face and dry her tears. While she was gone I wandered back into Phil's room and woke him, feeling really guilty.  
"Baby wake up." I said gently. He was very grumpy but after a minute or so he seemed better.  
"What's wrong?" He asked me. I told him that I would explain outside and can Tasha borrow the bed for the night. He agreed and followed me out.  
Tasha was very grateful of the bed and was asleep almost instantly. Me and Phil were sat in the main room discussing what happened, which only made me angrier. It got to the point where Phil had both hands on my shoulders, holding me down. He looked in my eyes and said "don't go till the morning, kill him then ok?" I nodded, my eyes welling with tears. "It's my fault." I sobbed, Phil wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest.

I woke the next morning at a time way to ridiculous to be awake. It was at least seven. I had gotten no sleep, feeling terrible and angry. Phil was still asleep and I slipped out of his arms and out of the living room. I opened Dan's bedroom door to see him sprawled out on his bed, sleeping like the dead.  
I woke him by continuously slapping his face. I was in no mood to be nice to him.  
"What are you- Gerof!" He pushed me off him, wiping his eyes "why would you do that?"  
"Why would I do that? Me? I'm in the wrong?"  
"I feel this is about something else..."  
"What the fuck Dan!" I jumped up, raising my voice to almost a yell. "How can you be such a dick! How could you do that to Tasha!"  
"It's too early to explain."  
"No Dan, explain now and explain fucking good."  
"Wow you talk like you have turrets."  
I lost my anger slightly and grabbing his hair I gritted my teeth and said "you better give me a good fucking reason why you made her feel like that. "  
"Ow ok ok I'll tell you get off!"  
I let go and crossed my arms. "Well?"  
"I don't know we were arguing and I didn't exactly expect her to agree."  
"What the fuck do you mean 'agree'? When one person says 'let's break up' you fucking break up!"  
Dan buried his face in his in his hands for a minute before standing up and saying "I don't know why I did it, but you know, oh well."  
Oh well. Oh well. Those words he said echoed inside me and I could feel the anger bubbling to the surface. Without a second thought I whipped my hand out and Dan stumbled back, covering the right side of his face. "Ow!"  
"Dan I love you, and I love Tasha. And you love her and she loves you so don't ever fucking say 'oh well' when she was in my room at three balling her fucking eyes out! Is that fucking clear enough?!"  
Dan's eyes filled with tears and he hugged me. Rather then pushing him off I hugged him back and we sat on his bed together for a while. "I'm sorry..." I eventually said in a small voice.  
"It's okay, I needed it." Dan said.

Tasha's point of view!  
About two months went by without me and Dan speaking to each other. I had gotten a new boyfriend, he was nice and cute and I guess I liked him a bit, but i was trying to make Dan jealous, he was the one I loved.  
One night, however, I was sat on the sofa crying. The guy I had been dating had broken it off without even an explanation. I don't know why I was so sad, I didn't like the guy that much. I think it was because it was realisation that I couldn't make things work with anyone, ever.  
It was difficult seeing Phil and Meg together. I loved them both but I couldn't help but envy them, and hate them slightly. I felt utterly guilty for feeling mad at them about mine and Dans breakup, but there was a part of me that reminded myself that they were the reason why me and Dan had that argument.  
I heard Dan walk into the main room. I didn't want him to see me like this, I didn't want him to I so that this relationship failed too. But obviously he noticed and came to sit by me. "What's wrong?" He asked quietly. It was the first we had spoken to one another in months. I shook my head and looked down, wiping my eyes with my scrunched up square of toilet tissue.  
"You can tell me, you know." Dan said, moving closer.  
"He-broke up with me." I choked up. I couldn't deal with Dan being this close to me. He smelt good, he smelt like Dan. I missed being this close to him, I missed his smell and the way he looked at me, I missed falling into his puppy brown eyes and I missed the way he felt about me, and being able to call him mine.  
"He did?"  
I looked at him, tears spilling down my face as I nodded. Dan wiped away a tear that had been rolling down my cheeks. He then tucked my long fringe behind my ear and time stopped for a moment. A single moment the clocks stopped ticking, the wind paused, the rain stopped falling and it all drew a breath as Dan's hot lips touched mine. For a moment time was still and perfect, and then it all came to life once more. The rain fell once more, the clocks ticked like always and the wind continued blowing.  
Dan pulled his lips away from mine, but he was still so close. We sat like that for a while, just being together until Dan said in the softest voice, "I should never have ended things." It almost made me begin crying again. "I love you."  
"That's the first time you've said that." I said, crying again as Dan went a very red colour. "I love you too."

My point of view!  
Me and Phil woke up late, like always, and wandered to the main room where Tasha and Dan had fallen asleep in each others arms on the sofa.  
Phil gave me a smile and covered them with a blanket, but Phil being the clumsy klutz he was he tripped and fell on them. They woke up at having him land in them. "Uh-don't mind me!" Phil rolled off them and I looked at Tasha, who couldn't control the grin on her face.  
I made some coffee and turned the TV on but no one was paying attention to it. Me and Tasha were sat on the floor while she told me the story and Dan and Phil were on the sofa, talking about whatever guys talk about.  
After Tasha told me her story I told her the one of how me and Phil got back together, and then apologised loads for not telling her.  
Noon came quickly, mainly because we all woke up at about that time but I got my camera out and we began to film a video.  
The video was 'Dan and Phil do my makeup.' And you could probably guess by the title that Dan and Phil were going to do mine and Tasha's makeup. They each had control of one side of my face, Phil on the right and Dan on the left.  
It was funny considering they had no idea what was what. Phil tried to line my lips with thick black eyeliner and Dan used my blush to make me look like a hooker, completely 'accidental' I'm sure...  
Towards the end we were all laughing. I couldn't see what they had done to me but I could feel like it wasn't pretty. "I'd say 'don't show this to your boyfriend'" Dan started, laughing. "But he's the one that did this to you!"  
After we finished they did the same to Tasha and Dan made his best efforts to make it look nice, which didn't exactly work.

The next day me and Tasha snuck out early to go shopping, and by early we meant midday. Leaving notes for our boyfriends to explain where we were going we left the apartment quietly.  
We took the tubes into the heart of London where we searched for shops to stock up on new clothes and makeup. We were even recognised by a few people who knew us from our YouTube channels or from Dan and Phil's.  
We bought a few random items when we decided to go to Costa for a quick drink before heading our way home. We took to seats in the corner of the room by the window and out the corner of our eyes we noticed two guys who were continuously looking over at us. We obviously noticed them but didn't make eye contact in case it got awkward. Eventually we were fed up with them ruining our coffees so we looked directly back at them with eyes that said 'back off!' I don't know what dimension they were in but for some reason they took our back off signals as 'come here' as they got out of their seats and strolled over, slowly, to where we were sat.  
"Hey, cuties" the creepier looking one said.  
"'Cuties'? We have names" I said bluntly.  
"We don't know them though." The other one said, leaning on Tasha's chair.  
"And you aren't going to." Tasha said dismissively. We were only being rude as these two men were so obviously hitting on us, and there was no way to let them down nicely without them persisting.  
"Do you want a date?" The creepy one asked us.  
"I think we're good." I turned away slightly.  
"We have boyfriends, now back off." Tasha hissed.  
"Feisty... I like it." The one closer to Tasha said. He reached his hand out, trying to touch her in a place where she really didn't want his hands. Before he could get even close Tasha had grabbed his arm and was twisting it behind his back, throwing him away. While that was going on, the other one moved behind me and reached over my shoulders, trying to touch me too. I grabbed the top of his arms and yanked forwards, flipping him over the chair. While they were scrambling to get up me and Tasha grabbed our things and bolted for the door.

Within no time we were in the tubes. We were laughing about what had happened when a familiar voice came to my attention. I could place my finger on the voice, it was quiet and rather far off so I was surprised I could even hear it. I subtly looked right to see the men that had tried to feel us up in Costa, standing about five feet from us. It came to Tasha's attention too and we shared a look of worry as they had been following us. We decided to take a quick detour to lose them, hopping off at the next stop, too stops before where we were supposed to get off. We took a quick wander around the subway before jumping on another tube to a place not far from where we lived. We got off the tube and wandered around that part of London for around forty minutes before calling a Taxi to our friends house. We chilled there for about two hours and the worry washed away.  
When we were sure the men had gone and we finished up at our friends we called Dan and Phil to come pick us up. They came, no matter how unhappy they felt about having to go for a five minute drive to pick up their girlfriends who had left them alone all day.  
The second their blue BMW pulled up outside we both dived into the back seats and slammed the doors, asking to go for a detour.  
"What's wrong?!" Dan asked and Phil turned to look back at his. His eyes wide with worry.  
We explained the situation and ended up going on a half hour detour, just to make sure.

"So what did you buy?" Dan asked us as we were on the lift to our apartment. We showed them our girly items and gave them each a little present we had gotten for them. I had gotten Phil a small lion keychain and Tasha had gotten a Lama one for Dan.  
The next night me and Tasha went to the spare room with all the new clothes to try them on. Tasha had given me this beautiful outfit that was a white and black dress. The bottom was black and there were two layers too it. The bottom layer was a plain black colour ending above the knees. The top layer was a see through black which stuck out slightly more then the under later. The top of the dress was white but covered in lace. The lace ran down the arms and up the back, however the stomach, lower back and breast area was just a plain white. The dress had a small black belt across the middle. It was short, slightly tight and beautiful.  
My phone rang that instant, it was Grace. Grace was a close friend of Phil's and a friend of mine.  
"Hello?" I answered. She quickly said there was an emergency and she needed me in the bar now. Without a chance to change I sprinted down to the bar only to find she was there with some friends apologising that she no longer needed my help. I stormed back up to the apartment, slightly frustrated at being dragged down there in that lovely dress only to find I wasn't even needed.  
I opened the door ad was met with silence. All the lights were out and the curtains drawn. Not even Tasha and Dan were around and I wondered what was going on. A small candle was at the door with another in front of it. A small trail of them led off I to the darkness of the house as I followed them, completely curious. The candles came to finish at the balcony where Phil was standing in his best suit, wearing his lion tie. I moved over to him and realised I was standing in a circle of small candles in which me and Phil were in the centre.  
My boyfriend turned to me and smiled, but before I had time to ask what was going on he was on one knee. He looked in my eyes in the dim light and pulling out the little box with the diamond ring in he said "will you marry me?" I smiled as tears fell down my face. "Again, I mean." He added with a grin.  
"Yes! Of course yes I will!" I said while Phil put the ring on my finger.  
The lights flicked on and Tasha and Dan were jumping about. We joined them, all crying now. Even Dan and Phil.  
I focused on the ring to realise it was the same expensively beautiful one as before.  
Letting go of Dan and Tasha, Phil turned to me and wrapped his arms around my waist while I snaked my arms around his neck.  
"This time for reals?" Phil asked me, his eyes gleaming.  
I would have made a sarcastic comment but it was way too romantic so I nodded and kissed him.


	8. Chapter 8

**here ya go guys, sorry my chapters are so long haha**. **so yep, heeeeere we go!**

Monday came and while most normal people were working and earning their keep I was out with my friends, obviously doing nothing productive.  
I walked into the main room at twelve and magically, not only was everyone awake and chilling in there, I was fully dressed and ready to go out. "Has anyone seen my other shoe?" I asked, I had decided to wear my trainer-wedges. (See for ref: . /view/product/office_catalog/2,37/4755300347) They were cute heels that added an extra 2 1/2 inches to my hight, which was a good thing when you were this small. I was by far the smallest in the apartment, with Dan being the tallest.  
I was wearing one of them while hobbling around looking for the other.  
"It's in our room..."Phil said. "In fact, I think it's on our bed. I woke up with it staring at me like some sort of diseased goat. How can you not find it?"  
"Hey! My shoes are NOT goats, they aren't that scary!" I replied with a grin, pecking his lips quickly before hobbling into the bedroom to find my shoe.  
"Who're you meeting up with?" Dan asked when I wandered back in, now 2 1/2 inches taller with my added shoe.  
I had to think of the list before I could answer. "Jess, Francesca, Patricea, Alex... Ummmm..." I was thinking of the others  
"Is Alex a boy?" Dan asked, glancing quickly at Phil.  
"What're you, my dad?"  
"Dan you would think I'd mind, but honestly you haven't met them. They're pretty strange..." Phil said  
"Oh and you're not?" I said with a grin  
"No, but I'm your weirdo"  
I smiled and finished the list. "So yeah, Jess, Francesca, Patricea, Alex, Grace, Joe, Joe, Kieran and Rosita."  
"And that's it?" Dan asked sarcastically  
"No Thea might be there too." I finished  
"Have fun, baby." Phil said and kissed me quickly before I ran out the door, already running late.

I showed up relatively on time. My friends were all there, which means I was last to show up but oh well. I was greeted with hugs all round as it had been almost a month since I had seen them.  
"Let's see the ring?" The taller Joe asked me. I took it off to show them and my hand was surrounded by 10 people.  
"What're those squiggles on the inside?" Jess asked  
"Oh cutest story, it's a voice recording of him saying 'you are my one'" while all the girls, and Alex and Joe were quilting and fangirling with me the guys rolled their eyes.  
"So c'mon, how'd he propose? I need all the details!" Grace begged me as I slipped the ring back on.  
"He had bought me this dress and Tasha tricked me into wearing it, then our youtube friend called with an 'emergency' and so I ran down to the bar only to find, obviously, there was no emergency. So I wandered back up and opened the door and it was pitch black with a trail of candles leading to the balcony and he got on one knee and asked me to marry him."  
"And what did you say?!" Asked Oskar seriously. We all looked at him judgingly for a minute before I said "I said no, Oskar. Duh."  
My friends lived on the outskirts of Luton/London and they didn't know this area very well, so it was my job to show them the shops. After a few hours of shopping and going into a couple of bars and game shops we ended up walking by the coffee shop where me, Dan, Tasha and Phil went often. I told my friends this and the girls obviously begged to go in. The guys agreed only because they were hungry form walking around.  
No one was expecting them to be in there but as we walked past the window towards the door I saw the familiar faces of Phil, Dan and Tasha. They hadn't seen us but I was so shocked that they happened to be there when I was passing that I stopped all my friends and told them. I was pretty sure that Kieran, Oskar, the less interested Joe and Alex wanted me dead but all my girlfriends and the more interested Joe were all excited to meet the YouTube stars.

We wandered in and saw that Dan, Tasha and Phil had picked the best space in the room, the back corner. Phil was sitting with his back to me while Dan and Tasha were cuddling on the other side.  
I walked right up to Phil and covered his eyes. "Guess who!" I said  
"The evil goat that was watching me sleep?" He guessed, while my friends shared odd looks.  
"No, they're on my feet" I uncovered his eyes and hugged him from behind the chair.  
Alex, Joe, Joe, Kieran and Oskar were all looking bored but still said hi while I introduced my friends to the three sat at the table. They all obviously knew who they were already as they were massive stackers and had seen their videos.  
We pulled up a few chairs and sat around this one table, ordering a sh*t load of brownies and other food. To make room for Rosita and partly to be closer to Phil I sat over him. What I meant by that is I sat next to him, by the window and had my legs across his middle, bent up to make more room. All Phil would need to do from here to pick me up would be to move his right arm under my already bent legs and wrap the other around my back.  
I stood up to go help the waitress with all the food we ordered and as I stood Phil said "whoa I can't believe how tall those shoes make you."  
"Hey Phil, you know what your in the perfect position for?" The innuendo was clear and I leant across the table, smacking his head jokingly while calling him sick minded.

The weekend came and it brought the sun with it, so we decided to go to the beach. Or rather, me and Tasha wanted to go to the beach and had to almost physically drag Dan and Phil with use. However, Dan was a lot more interested when he found out that Tasha would be wearing a bikini.  
We got there and laid towels out away from other people, enjoying the quiet. Dan's choice of swim shorts was dark blue ones splashed with lama heads. Where do you even buy that stuff?! Believe it or not but Dan had even managed to pull his trunks up above his ass to his waist. Thank god.  
Phil had attempted to wear leopard print trunks but I threatened to never be seen with him in public ever again if he wore them, and eventually agreed to wear his ones dotted with Lion heads.  
"Meg do you wanna come get some beers with me?" Tasha asked.  
"Sure." I said standing up. Me and Tasha were in black bikinis as the only way we could ever have gotten the guys down to the beach was if we promised we would be in bikinis. They were actually quite cute.

After a while of chatting and doing nothing and, overall, burning, we decided to go for a walk. We got up and wandered right down to the start of the sea, and took a slow walk along there. Dan said something that made us all laugh so much that Phil didn't realise where he was stepping and accidentally tripped over a large mound of sand.  
What we didn't realise was that that large mound of sand was actually a sand castle that some small children had attempted at making, and Phil had walked right through it completely destroying whatever attempt these kids had made.  
"Hey! What the f*ck do you kids think you're doing?!" Some middle aged bald man asked, presumably the children's father. He looked like he could kill us all in one swift move, and by the look on his face he was probably planning to. I was unsure as to why he was calling us kids, though, as Phil being the oldest was 26.  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Phil said awkwardly, stepping off the sandcastle. I probably should have helped, but I could tell this was going to be funny so obviously I brought my phone out and began filming.  
"Sorry isn't f*cking going to fix the thing that's been keeping my bloody kids occupied all day is it?!"  
"Sir, it was an honest mistake I'm so, so sorry!" He stood there awkwardly, being told off by some guy  
"Gerri, leave the poor boy alone. He looks like he's going to sh*t himself!" The man's, presumably Gerri's, wife said completely seriously. This is where Dan who felt the need to correct these people jumped in and said, "actually, ma'am, he may look young but he's actually 26"  
"26?!" Gerri roared in Phil's face. "26 and you're still destroying little kid's fun?! I would expect this from some teenage boys acting up, but from someone of YOUR age?!" By now almost the entire beach was staring, and half of them had their cameras out filming, me included.  
"AND you're still standing on it!" Gerri added, which was a complete lie. Phil had jumped off and it was currently sitting in a mess between this man and Phil.  
By this time Phil looked like a five year old boy who had been scolded for doing something naughty, he must have felt about 1 cm tall.  
"I'm really, so sorry it was an accident." He continued to apologise  
"This looks like no accident, this looks PLANNED!" The man was now completely insane. Phil dropped to the floor and began trying to fix the castle, but perfect timing for the man's children to arrive back from the sea with buckets of water for the now nonexistent moat.  
This man, Gerri, then made Phil spend an hour helping these kids restore the castle as best he could. Feeling bad for Phil we all decided to help and an hour later we walked off unscathed but more then slightly embarrassed. Thankfully, Phil saw the funny side of the situation and he couldn't help but fall into fits of laughter and tears at the video I had recorded. "The amount of times I apologised to that guy!" He said between giggles. "It looked planned?! Yeah because obviously I planned to destroy a sandcastle then soil myself in front of him."  
"Tmi..." Me, Tasha and Dan said in unison. It went silent for a minute and then Dan said, "you're marrying that."


	9. Chapter 9

**this is a shirt one, well shorter. Thanks guys! I'm sorry this one isn't great, but let me know what you think!**

I knew the wedding was actually going to take place when I was dress shopping. My best friend and I managed to escape our boyfriends to go wedding dress shopping that Sunday and while most shops were closed we decided to take our chances anyway.  
It took hours, we tried almost every dress in most shops. Some were nice but weren't perfect. Some were too poofy, too tight, too long, to green, too ew, too were-you-blind-when-you-made-this...  
The list went on. We were close to giving up in one shop when I wondered how i had fit in this massively poofy pink ruffle dress when something caught my eye. I looked over to see the most perfect wedding dress ever. I asked Tasha to check the label, to see if the price was: just able to make it, no way or never ever.  
She looked at the tag and sighed, "never ever...ever, ever." And my face fell, but I couldn't leave that shop without trying it on.  
It was amazing. It was a strapless white dress that was tight on top with small designs and completely plain white on the bottom. The bottom was slightly poofy but not so much that if you tried walking towards me it would bounce you back. It was perfect.  
The price was £6000 which was much more then I was willing to pay, so we left without a dress.  
We gave up for the day after that and I swear I never wanted to see another wedding dress for as long as I lived.

Dan's point of view!  
Me and Phil had gone out to go suit shopping. God knows why it took five hours to pick a f*cking suit but for some reason it did. As I was sitting in the uncomfortable plastic chair where my backside had probably moulded to its shape after being in it for so long I decided to text Tasha.  
'Hey bb, how's dress shopin goin?'  
'Ok, some of em r horrible but I fink we found a gd 1!'  
'Yay. Fr some reason it's takin phi half hours so far n he still hasn't picked a frickin suit. Wtf.'  
'Lol, suk ;)'  
'Wat nice sympathy ;)'  
There was no reply but an hour later I texted her again. 'Picked a dress yet?'  
'No, givin up :('  
'Y?'  
'Found d perf. one but way 2 much money. Like srsly.' The message had an image of the dress attached to it an even me, as a guy had to admit it was nice.  
'Does she look ok in it? Sounds a bit weird, u no wut I mean.'  
The reply was another picture message of Meg in the dress. She looked really nice in it, but it was a shame they couldn't buy it.  
'Wow. How much £?'  
'Over £6'  
'60?'  
'Higher.'  
'600?'  
'Higher :/'  
'...6000?!'  
'Yup. Anyway we r headin hm'  
'How would u describe d dress?'  
'Weird question. Y?'  
'Jus do it.'  
'Uh ok. Simple white weddin dress Fairytale, London.'  
'Thanks baby xxx'  
'Ur such a girl, neway, see u later.'  
'Kk, I got a special dinner planned for us."  
'Goodie xxx'  
'Love u beautiful Xxx'  
'Aw luv u too xx'  
In my boredom from sitting in the uncomfortable chair I wandered around the shop before finding a shelf no one was using, for some reason in my mind it was a good idea to hide in there and do some researching where Phil couldn't see.  
I hid in it, shoving a couple of suits under and around me for added comfort and to hide me better. I pulled my phone out and googled 'Fairytale wedding dress' and after about twenty minutes of comparing the picture Tasha sent me to the ones on the screen i eventually found the dress and I found it cheap, very cheap. The one I found was only £300.  
I sent the link to Tasha, very excited which made no sense and scared me slightly. I then became aware of Phil's voice calling me. "Dan, where did you go?" I popped out of my hiding spot explaining that it was more comfortable in there and Phil looked very guilty and apologetic. My phone vibrated from my back pocket and I pulled it out, reading the text from Tasha.  
"Omfg it's perfect, u don't no how much me n meg luv u right now'  
'Ordered?'  
'Yup just now, see u soon xxx'  
Me and Phil started to head home. I had Tasha on my mind the whole time, I loved her.

As we were pulling at our pockets to grab our Oyster cards in the underground Phil had another... Phil moment. He tripped and stumbled and to keep himself up he grabbed onto the first thing he could, which happened to be some woman's boob who freaked out and jumped back, knocking into the crowds of people that rode the subway. Loads of them fell, knocking more and more like dominoes. Some guy fell through the barrier separating us from the tubes, breaking the plastic mini door. He immediately was surrounded and trampled by people trying to get through for free and security trying to prevent that. And then there was Phil, who had caused all this chaos, jumped up hurrying away before he assaulted anyone else or got arrested. My first thought was: this guy is getting married. This guy... Wtf.

The next day me and Phil had already sorted out quite a few of the wedding details. We had decided on a budget, food and drinks. The guests would be able to choose from a selection of foods from steaks to vegetarian meals and there would also be an open bar where people could get alcoholic beverages or soft drinks. He had even decided on a venue we desperately wanted for the reception, it took a few hours but it was in London, and completely beautiful. The church we had picked for the actual ceremony was the one my mother had taken me to while growing up. I was surprised how easily this was all going, the date was set for six months time and we started designing the invitations for guests. One set of invitations were for the ceremony, and another set for the reception.  
We were messing a round on paint and other applications for a while until we created the perfect Nyan Cat style invitations. We were in fits of giggles as we created the Pug/Lion ceremony invitations but eventually we sorted that out and wrote out ceremony invitations to my mum, my sister, Phil's mum, dad and brother, close cousins, bridesmaids (my sister, and my cousin Lauren) and closest friends such as Dan the best man, Tasha my maid if honour and some YouTubers that Dan and Phil had always been very close to.  
We sent them out as soon as they were written, obviously not for Dan and Tasha, they already knew.  
After we sent them out Me and Phil each phoned each other's parents to arrange for a lunch date, we both set them for the same time so we wouldn't get in each others way.

The next few months were very stressful, planning a wedding was hard. But don't worry, we certainly let youtube know how much we wanted to rip our hair out. Every. Single. Week.  
For the wedding we had difficulties such as, arguing about band or DJ, we went with band but Phil wanted Muse and I wanted something romantic. In the end we were watching TV and a song came on, a song we both loved and eventually we found the artist and booked them for the wedding.  
We had a small engagement party where very close friends came, so it was basically ten people in one house messing around and making videos.  
We managed to book a photographer no problem and as a nice surprise Phil sorted out the flowers. He ordered Lilies and orchids, which were my favourite two types of flowers ever. My close friend Grace was our caterer as she was a. Pretty good chef and manage to get some people to join her. I also had a very long argument with the manager of a hotel I was trying to book out for out of town guests, which went something like:  
"What do you mean you can't do it?!" I asked  
"That's a lot of rooms to book out.."  
"Yeah because I have a lot of friends?!" Dan and Tasha were laughing at my reaction, until it gave them death eyes.  
"But, it's a lot of rooms. We cannot book out that many rooms at one time."  
"There are going to be people in them, it's not like I'm booking them because I'm too fat to fit in a normal one!"  
"Ma'am, I'm sorry but it's a lot of rooms..."  
"And a lot of money too."  
He paused before saying, "uh, yeah..." So he then agreed to renting them all out to us, I wondered if he thought I wasn't going to pay.  
We also launched a wedding website to give guests all the information they needed to know, and obviously it ended up with some sort of stupid name.

"So, being YouTubers we have more then enough money to go somewhere nice for out honeymoon.." Phil started, "where do you want to go?" We both thought for a minute before making eye contact, "Japan!" We both said in unison. We booked out a hotel room there that overlooked a beautiful lake while Dan gave us jealousy death eyes.  
"Okay I'm going to call the guests and make sure the date is okay for them." I said  
"Do you want me to call my guests?" Phil asked  
"Do you want them to come?"  
"Well, yeah."  
"Then it might be an idea."  
Surprisingly everyone was able to attend that date, it must have been a miracle. I had obviously by now made a checklist of things I needed to do for the wedding and the next thing on the oust was to shop for bridesmaids dresses, which I was very excited about. I phoned Lauren and my sister, Charley who came up to come with me and Tasha.

"What colour were you thinking?" Charley asked  
"Something pinky" I smiled, I loved pink and so did Tasha so it seemed like a win win, until I remembered my sister hates pink. We tried a few shops, coming away with nothing until Lauren's eyes fell on a dark purple, floaty, simple dress. Even my sister liked the deep, dark purple colour. We settled for them in an instant, and then obviously went makeup shopping. Tasha was very skilled at makeup so rather then hire a makeup stylist I chose her to do it for me. At the shop while Lauren and Charley went shopping for shoes me and my maid of honour went makeup shopping, finding some really nice colours that my best friend thought could work. I was lucky to have her to keep me sane, to keep me from ripping out mine and everyone else's hair.

Phil's point of view!  
We were now at the point of total exhaustion, it was about halfway done and Meg had now resorted to huddling in a corner and rocking back and forth. Pulling my camera out, I decided to make a video about all the goings on. For obvious reasons we didn't tell youtube where we were being married or the date. They knew when abouts it was happening but we didn't want it to be gate crashed.  
In the video I listed all the ticked off items Meg had completed so far and freaked out slightly. I eventually ended it and uploaded the video to my channel, then grabbed the phone to sort out our electrical necessities.  
I was on the phone for a few hours ordering portable toilets, extra chairs, lighting, electricity to run components and the list went on. Luckily it was now only about two months till the wedding and I could start to see some of the stress melt away and her excitement beginning to show. I arranged transport to relieve Meg of doing that as well as she was buying her wedding shoes and taking a much needed break.  
When she returned she brought back sugar paper and sharpie pens, as well as the shoes to draw up a schedule of the day and set out where everyone sat. I decided that wherever Meg put them was fine I honestly didn't mind. We worked well as a team, stressful as it was.  
We were adults now. It was difficult comprehending that. But then again, you know, meow.

My point of view!  
Two months went by very quickly, we did the reversal dinner even though no one had sorted out their speeches and ordered the cake and even the rings. We each had our bachelor and bachelorette parties. No strippers involved and even my shower. I was starting to get impatient and excited. Every time I saw Phil neither of us could help the retarded looking grins that formed on our faces.  
By now we had sorted out our menus and flowers, music, hair and makeup, we even asked our guests what food they wanted that wasn't on the menus and specially ordered them. We made a list of everyone giving toasts so me, Phil, Dan, Tasha and our parents. But then, we had to write our toasts. For about an hour all four of us sat around, tapping our pens on our mouths trying to think of something, anything, to write down. Eventually, after days and days of editing and writing and thinking and almost murdering anyone who had any problems with the wedding I had it. My wedding speech written down and I was pretty proud of it. When the others were sorted I sent Tasha to go and pick up the wedding dress, bridesmaid dresses and any other bits and pieces we needed


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter started out really short and suddenly it's so long, sorry! here you are guys enjoy.**

Just under a month later is where things went downhill.  
Dan and Phil were talking, or rather, Phil was trying not to pass out from excitement from getting married in only three days and Dan was saying to him, "if you don't want to get married then don't!"  
This was the worst possible thing he could have said.  
For the rest of the day Dan was getting the silent treatment from meg the were able to have a lazy couple of days after six months of insanity but I wasn't talking to Dan, and eventually he caught on.

Dan's point of view!  
I had tried to ask Meg a few things and she didn't even answer me, or look at me or anything I am slightly worried. She was acting strange around Phil too, was it the wedding?  
"Hey Tash, come here a sec." I asked my girlfriend  
"What's wrong?" She asked  
"Is meg pissed off at me?"  
"She can hear you." Meg said from the sofa  
"Well, are you?" I asked again  
"What's wrong?" Phil asked her, but she wasn't telling.  
"If you're stupid enough to say it then you can wrk it out." She grabbed her phone and left the apartment.  
I was left wondering what I had done, I guess I knew it was what I said to Phil, but I tried to think of anything else because I didn't see how you could get offended bye that.  
Tasha was on her phone for a bit, texting Meg and asking her where she went and what was wrong etc. while I was talking to Phil who was worrying, Tasha came up to me and started shouting at me.  
"What the f*ck is wrong with you?!" She asked  
"Many things... Which are you talking about?" I asked, worried.  
"You were asking Phil if he wants to just not have the wedding!"  
"How did she know?!" I asked, looking at Phil who shook his head.  
"She has ears, you know." Tasha told me, hands in her hips. "Look, Dan. It's not that that you were helping your friend or suggesting an idea, but look at it from her point of view. She has spent the last six months working to get the wedding sorted, she invited people and had to work around their schedule and was almost driven insane. She hasn't had a day off in months and she's been working so hard, and now, three days before the wedding when her excitement has returned you said we can just cancel. This is the day all little girls wish for all their lives, from when they are young they want to find their soulmate, their Prince Charming and fall in love and get married and live happily ever after. Her happily ever after is three days away and it's like you're crushing that, in her eyes."  
I was sat, speechless. She was right, as always. Phil loved Meg and Meg loved Phil.  
"Okay, sorry. I'll speak to her when she comes back." I said. Tasha smiled and bent down to kiss me, while Phil sat there awkwardly not knowing what to do.  
Meg opened the door, having a go at whoever was stood at t he door step. "No, Luke for the last bloody time you aren't coming to the wedding!"  
"Why?" Luke asked  
"Because you only want to go so you can perv on my cousin! Now go away." She shut the door in his face, said hi to Tasha and Phil and went to her room. Tasha gave me a look and I stood up to go speak to her. For a few minutes I paced outside the door, I peeked through the crack of the door, I freaked out a bit and then checked the time only to realise that I had been doing this for fifteen minutes. I plucked up the courage and knocked on the door, hearing no answer I went in anyway.  
Meg was stood In front of the mirror wearing her veil, her eyes starting to well up. When she saw me come in she sat on the bed and told me to shut the door. I did as she said and went to sit by her, very awkwardly. It was silent for a few minutes as I looked down at the ground, out the window, at my hands and the ceiling, trying to work out what to say. I heard a sniff and looked at Meg to see she was crying, she was crying a lot, actually.  
"What's wrong?!" I wrapped my arm around her.  
"I-I can't do this..."  
"Sort the veil out? Do you wanna hand?"  
"No, Dan I can't do the wedding."  
I didn't know what to say. What could I say? I had to be careful, I wasn't very good at sorting out situations. "What do you mean? Sure you can!"  
"No I can't do it. Life commitment, everyone will judge me. I love Phil but I can't do it."  
"It's just pre wedding jitters you're excited and you know it. What's it gonna change? You will still be with Phil. It isn't about people judging it's about you being with the person you love."  
She looked up at me with teary eyes and nodded, grabbing a tissue from the bedside table she dried her eyes and said, "thanks, Dan. You're a good friend." We stayed like that for almost an hour before she said she wanted to change and kicked me out.

My point of view!  
The next day I re phoned everyone to check, again, that they could make it to the wedding. I was way too excited by this point that I could barely sit still for a full half hour before jumping up and running around like a crazy person, but hey, I was pretty crazy anyway. I couldn't look at Phil without grinning, I was marrying him. Woop. I told Dan not to tell Phil about my breakdown the night before, the last thing I wanted was for him to worry.  
After we had eventually thrown on decent clothes me and Phil decided to go for a walk. We left the apartment and pondered over taking the lift, or braving the stairs. In the end we tried the stairs and got about half way before giving up and taking the lift. When it got to the bottom we realised how warm it was out and felt kind of stupid for wearing jumpers. Tying them round our waists, we held hands and wandered outside, the bright light almost blinding us. Phil was immediately recognised and fans came over wishing us luck for the wedding.

The next day dragged on really slowly but finally the wedding day was here! It didn't start until four but I started getting ready about two hours early. Dan and Phil had already left to go to the venue while me and Tasha sorted out dresses and hair, makeup etc. My best friend had already changed into her bridesmaid dress but if wasn't going to get into mine until we arrived at the venue, so I just threw on the first dress I could find. While I was packing a more dance-friendly dress there was a knock at the door, I opened it to see my bridesmaids already in their dresses giggling away with massive grins plastered to their faces.  
"Oh my god you look so beautiful!" Lauren said. They came in and helped with my hair and I must say that by the end it did look amazing. We all hopped in the wedding limo and arrived at the venue in no time with all our changes of clothing and equipment for makeup and to re do my hair.  
Mine and Phil's parents had already arrived by that point and while I greeted them Tasha disappeared to go see how the groom and best man was.  
"I'm surprised Phil hasn't given you a valentines stone yet!" Phil's mum joked and I couldn't help but laugh. I ran into the changing room and got changed into the dress, with a little help from my sister and Lauren. I put my veil on and everything for the full effect and as I stepped out everyone smiled and said I looked beautiful. As I stood there Tasha and Dan burst into the room. They paused as soon as they came in their jaws dropped practically to the floor, it was the first time either of them had seen me in the dress as it wasn't exactly the same as the one I had tried on in the shop.  
"Oh my god!" Tasha's eyes welled up and she hugged me, making me cry too.  
"You look beautiful." Dan said awkwardly, then remembered why he had come in and dragged Tasha, Lauren and Charley out the room while I was chatting to mr and mrs Lester.

Tasha's point of view!  
When we got there Meg, Lauren and Charley got talking to the parents and I ran off to see how Phil and Dan were doing. I found their room fairly easily and knocking on the door, I walked in. They were both in their suits and Dan looked amazing. So hot. Phil looked amazing too, he had done something to his hair and looked really good. I almost started crying right there.  
"How is she?" Phil asked  
"So excited! We've done her makeup, hair, shoes and she's getting into her dress now."  
"Tasha can I speak to you outside for a sec?" Dan asked and I agreed. When we were outside Dan shut the door behind him and kissed me, wrapping his arm around my waist. "You look so beautiful." He murmured. I grinned and said "so do you." We were chatting for a bit and when we opened the door, there was no Phil.


	11. Chapter 11

**okay i will say now that I'm a teenager, I have never had a wedding so I have no idea what happens really but I tried my best. sorry it ended badly but enjoy guys. I'm pretty confident about the speeches so let me know how they are :)**

Tasha's point of view!

We burst into the room where the other bridesmaids, Meg and the family were, hoping Phil would be in there. He wasn't. We had already searched nearly everywhere and were planning the ways we could kill him.  
We ran in to see Meg standing in the middle of the room wearing her wedding dress with an enormous grin plastered to her face. I couldn't hold the tears back as much as I tried, just the thought of her standing at the isle, waiting.. And waiting... And waiting for Phil who never shows up and then she would have to leave in front of everyone knowing he left her...  
I couldn't stop the tears as I hugged her, making her cry too and almost making Dan cry. In the end we left, we were going to find Phil and when we did I was going to murder him I swear.

My point of view!  
After Tasha and Dan had left the family decided it would be a good idea for me to have some alone time before the wedding so I went to my own dressing room and closed the door behind me. I was slightly bored and wanted to see Phil but besides that I was okay. I looked down at myself in the dress and suddenly felt very young, too young to be doing this grown up stuff! But then I remembered how much I loved Phil and that relaxed me a bit.  
My mind was then distracted with imaginations of Phil's reaction when he saw the dress, or when he was saying his vows, or when we were officially man and wife, or when he said you may kiss the bride... I was so excited to get married to him and spend the rest of my life with him...the rest of my life...the rest of my life...

Tasha's point of view!  
We had by now searched the entire venue for Phil but he was no where around. Me and Dan were freaking out a lot now and blamed ourselves for if we hadn't gone outside just for a kiss then Phil wouldn't have disappeared, Meg wouldn't hate us forever and they would get married and that would be it, no disappearances. But we had to face the cold, hard truth that Phil was gone.  
"Maybe we should split up?" Dan suggested  
"Uh... What?"  
"I mean different directions, firstly it will be quicker to find him and second he might feel better about talking to us individually?"  
"Yeah, that's a really good idea."  
"Okay so meet back in Phil's room in an hour?"  
"Let's hope we find him before then.." I was unable to say any more as Phil and Dans friends Chris, PJ and Alex came over to us.  
"Hey" Chris said "we were inside, but then we realised how early we were.."  
"And then we found you guys." Alex finished.  
"Great! Cus we need a hand." Dan said to them  
The three friends shared a look before saying, "what...?" In unison  
"We lost something important and we need help finding it." Dan said  
"What is it?" PJ asked  
"Phil." Dan finished  
"I'm a little confused..." Chris said  
"You lost Phil?" Alex asked, "oh no!"  
"How can you lose a person?" PJ asked  
"Very easily now split up and meet in Phil's room in one hour." I said. PJ and Alex went together and Chris and Dan went together, but I didn't mind being alone. Might actually be easier.  
About ten minutes in the woods were starting to get on my nerves as I was having to make sure that my dress and hair remained undamaged which was proving more difficult then it would sound. Something caught my eye and as I looked across my heart did leaps and bounds and relief washed over me as my eyes fell on Phil who was sat with his back to me. As I climbed over the broken branches to reach him I snapped multiple twigs, alerting him of my presence. He turned quickly around, worry filling his eyes but as he saw it was only me he relaxed a little.  
"Hey" I broke the silence awkwardly  
"Hi"  
"What's wrong?"  
He looked at me with a blank look, unable to change his feelings into words. "I do love her." He eventually settled with  
"I know."  
"I just needed time to myself."  
"Are you finished?"  
"I don't know... I can't get over how massive this is. I'm getting married!"  
I sat by him and gave him a small hug. "What's wrong with that? If you lover her..."  
"It's just so massive."  
"But if you want to spend the rest of your life with her anyway, then this changes nothing and just imagine her face when you stand in front of everyone and tell her you love her, and that you want to spend forever with her..."  
He paused. "Yeah, you're right. I can't help feeling that this wedding is no different from every other wedding out there though."  
I thought for a moment, before remembering what I had shoved in my pocket earlier that day and pulled it out. It was a black sharpie pen and as Phil saw what it was his eyes lit up, and I drew whiskers on his face.

About half an hour later me and a Phil head back to the apartment to find the other four already there. As soon as Dan saw Phil he looked like he wanted to tear his throat out, but calmed quickly when he saw the whiskers drawn on his face.  
"Hey, Phil. You okay?"  
"Yeah I'm great. I'm gonna make a quick video though if that's alright." He stepped into the bathroom with his camera in his hands.  
Dan and Tasha shared a look and feeling awkward, PJ, Alex and Chris decided to go back into the church for the ceremony to start. As soon as they left Dan said, very quietly so Phil wouldn't hear. "Guess who has gone missing now."  
"No way, really?"  
"Yeah..."  
Lauren and Charley burst into the room, "we found her." Charley said. "She wants to talk to you, Dan." She finished.

Dan's point of view!  
I kissed Tasha quickly before heading out. "So where was she?" I asked Meg's sister, Charley.  
"Just sat outside. She didn't really run off, I think she just needed some air. But she asked to speak to you." Charley answered.  
"Is she in there?" I asked, stood outside her room  
"Should be." Lauren answered.  
I opened the door to see Meg sat on her bed, fiddling with her fingers nervously. "Hey.." I said awkwardly  
"Hi, sorry I just wanted to chat." She said. I sat by her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders in a hug.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I don't know... I think I'm excited."  
"Then what's the matter?"  
"I'm never going to have a first kiss ever again, I'm never going to have the excitement of being with new people."  
"That's true, but you get what everyone wants. Someone who loves you and you love back. Someone you don't have to pretend in front of and not having to worry about it ending."  
She looked up at me with a watery smile, "you're so helpful."  
"Thanks?"  
"Oh, no I wasn't being sarcastic, for once."  
"Oh ok then thank you!"  
She looked back down at her hands and I pulled a sharpie from my pocket. She looked at the pen and said "are cat whiskers your answer to everything?"  
"Well can you think of a problem that can't be fixed by cat whiskers?" She thought for a moment but couldn't come up with anything so she let me ruin her makeup with some crudely drawn cat whiskers and nose. I personally think it completed her wedding look.  
We heard the wedding bells that singled the start of the ceremony amd I could tell her stomach was doing flips. "I have to go," I said. "Your cousin Jack is here to give you away, I love you. You're one of my best friends and you can do this." I reassured her best I could before heading out to grab Phil.

Phil's point if view!  
I was glad I spoke to Tasha, but now I really wanted to make a video so I ran into the bathroom with my camera phone, fixing my hair and pressing record. "Heeeey guys!" I started. "So you might be wondering about the suit? Well... Long story but this will be a short video cus I'm kinda getting married in a bit." I paused before grinning uncontrollably "IM GETTING MARRIED OMG IM SO EXCITED!" I paused before continuing. "I'm going to get Dan to film it for me, so you guys can watch. Anyway that's all for now guys byeeee." I pressed stop on the phone and immediately uploaded it, unedited. I watched as in ten minutes the views went up, and up and up and the comments go up, and up and up. 'Omfg good luk with ur wedding!" Said most of the comments and with that boost and the wedding bells ringing I jumped up and headed out.

My parents seated themselves at the right and Meg's mum and aunts in the left. Together our family practically filmed the church and excitement ran through me as me and the Minister entered from the right and took our place at the front of the alter. The church was surprisingly big with wide windows that let the bright light from outside enter the white room, filling the space. It was a beautiful day to get married, considering we were in England. I stood and waited patiently as the groomsmen and bridesmaids entered together.

My point of view!  
I stood with the bridesmaids and groomsmen waiting for the ceremony to start. They were all complimenting me on the dress and wishing me luck. Tasha was fixing my veil as Lauren, arm in arm with Chris, went out and up the isle, taking their places at the alter. Then Alex and Charley went out and took their places too. PJ then went out alone and walked up, standing close to the minister.  
"I love you. You can do this." Tasha whispered and Dan quickly hugged me as my maid of honour and best man went out, taking their place. The girls on the left, the men on the right. The best man and maid of honour were obviously at the front.  
"Nice cat whiskers." My cousin, Jack appeared from no where, he was giving me away. I gave a slight smile, "thanks." I said. "You're still so tall." I hadn't seen Jack in a very long time but he was still so tall, which worried me as he was only a year older then me.  
"Ready?" He asked, linking arms with me. I nodded and watched as the flower girl, my cousin Ellie, and ring bearer, Phil's cousin, walked out and up to the from, standing to the side slightly.  
The music then began and linking arms with Jack, we started walking up. It wasn't as scary as I thought it'd be, but I was still shitting myself, like a lot.  
I got to the alter and turned to Phil, lifting my veil back to see that he also had cat whiskers drawn on his face. PJ, who had just noticed the whiskers stifled a giggle and I glared at him,but couldn't help the smile that formed on my face. I looked at Phil who was staring into my eyes. "you look beautiful." He whispered, making my smile ten times wider. I had no idea what the minister was saying, normal marriage things but I was too lost in Phil's eyes until I heard him say, "do you, Megan **** take Philip Lester to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"  
I nodded, unable to speak for a second before saying, "yes, I do." He then asked a Phil the same question who said "of course"  
It was then time for the vows and Phil spoke up first, I was excited to hear his. "Meg," he started. "The first time I met you, although you were covered in gross banana milkshake you were still the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. I was worried about you coming back to ours to clean up because I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my eyes off you. Off you're face not your... Yeah ruining it. There were no words to describe the rush I felt when you agreed to come live with me. You're wonderfully weird in so many ways, I don't know many girls who would wear cat whiskers to a wedding." This made a few people chuckle. "I always contemplated the meaning of life, why we are here and the only answer I could ever come up with was to find our true soulmate and I blame that entirely on Dan." He turned to Dan and said "thanks mate!" He looked back at me "where was I- oh yeah. I've found my reason for living, and that's to make sure that you're happy every single day for the rest of your life. I love you so much, you're better then lion cereal. Take a moment to realise how much that is. I promise that you will forever remain the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on, covered in gross banana stuff or not."  
Tears were now streaming down my face, I was glad that Tasha and Dan were filming it because that way I could listen to that over and over again.  
"Phil," I began but had to pause as the amount of tears falling from my eyes made it difficult to speak. I wiped the tears from my face and fanning my eyes I said, "this is why girls go first." This made a few people laugh and when I regained myself I began again.  
"Phil, I had been crushing on you for a while, but I knew I truly loved you that night you went to give my ex boyfriend a taste of his own medicine. It's amazing to be with someone you can feel totally at ease with and trust fully. My speech will never be as good as yours because I've never covered you in banana crap so I have nothing to base it on but I remember when we weren't together and I seriously wonder how I made it through those times. That day I was in London and had Banana milkshake poured over me was a sign, destiny. I was looking for someone to throttle for covering me in gross sticky milkshake but instead I found my prince, my soulmate, my knight in cat whiskers, because I can't imagine you in armour. I promise to love you forever and never stop laughing at you and your weirdness."


	12. Chapter 12

**sorry it's been so long and this one is so short, I promise the next one will be longer. Enjoy guys :)**

After that, it was party time. We arrived at the second venue and sat at the head of the massive table we had. Tasha clinked her glass and stood up for her toast. "Everyone," Tasha started. "I've known the bride and groom for a few years now and I can honestly say that if me and my boyfriend, Dan, are even nearly as in love as you two are then we will be the luckiest people alive."  
There was much more people at the party, the families that showed up at the ceremony, my friends that I met up with in London, friends from my old school in Bristol, Phil's family, Phil's friends and obviously the people involved with the wedding. Dan said his toast and then I dragged Phil to the dance floor for the first slow dance. He was surprisingly good at dancing, for someone so clumsy and the dance ended all too soon, allowing us to mingle.  
My old friend from Bristol, Saskia appeared. I wasn't very close to her but you know, it was a party. "Hey" she said.  
"Hi, I wanted you to meet these people!" I pushed her towards the group where Phil, Dan, Alex, PJ, Chris and Smosh stood, all YouTubers and all of which she was crushing on. She pointed at Dan and Phil and whispered "is either of them single?"  
"Well Dan is seeing Tasha," I started. "And I'm married to Phil."  
"What, since when?!"  
"Since like an hour ago.."  
"Oh yeah, umm... I might have had too much to drink."  
"Maybe slightly..." Saskia skipped off and I wrapped my arms around Phil's neck. "We're married!" I squealed.  
"I know! And Japan tonight."  
"Yay!"

Japan was awesome and of course we signed many peoples pieces of papers and got loads of photos and bought presents back for Dan and Tasha. We had ditched the tour guide and decided to get lost the old fashioned way, which we did. A lot.  
We soon found out how difficult it was to find places in Japan when the only thing you knew how to say in Japanese was "hello, I like my small Guinea pig." Which made us sound slightly like Guinea pig molesters. We filmed so much and returned home, excited to see Dan and Tasha. Woop.  
As we opened the door to enter the apartment for the first time as a married couple we were greeted by squeals from both Tasha and Dan who showered us in hugs and obviously asked for their presents.

A few months went by being a married couple. It felt special, like I was the most important person around, well I was in Phil's eyes, and he was in mine. Things were going well between Dan and Tasha too, until one evening when we were all sat in the main room watching Buffy when Phil made a joke. An innocent enough joke but Dan took it the wrong way and got very offended. About two days before this Dan had received some hate mail in his inbox, saying that Dan was 'obviously a gay twat and was hiding it by dating some hot girl but u can tell he's gay tho. And shit.' He had been more hurt by this then he should have been but tried to wipe it from his brain. When Phil made this innocent enough joke Dan exploded. "What the hell Phil!" He sat up, glaring at him. "I thought you accepted who I was and believed that I was straight!"  
"Oh god Dan I didn't mean it like tha-"  
"Fucking save it!" He got up and stormed out the front door, probably having had too many drinks which made him violent and argumentative. Phil started to panic and as Tasha calmed him down I raced out to catch up with Dan to find out what was wrong. He was sat on a bench just outside, the bench you could see clearly from our apartment. The crisp, cool September air froze my bare arms and made my breath seem like smoke as I sat by Dan and placed an arm around him. It turned out that he had had more drinks then I thought, and was very, very drunk. "Why can't things go well. You're married and everything's happy. I love Tasha but I'm not gay." He slurred.  
"Dan he's obviously jealous that you have a hot girlfriend and you're successful and popular, funny and attractive. He's so jealous!"  
Dan looked at me with unfocused eyes as he slurred, "I'm attractive?"  
"Yeah you're a catch!" I said with a smile to cheer him up. Dan leant in and pressed his lips to mine.  
I had no idea how to respond, if I pushed him away he might get angry and violent and if he ran off, what would we do then. But at the same time it was gross. I was marred to Phil and he was dating Tasha. I placed a hand on his chest and pulled my head back. "Dan, I'm not Tasha..." I explained, making him realise what he did wrong.  
"You're not?"  
"No..."  
"Oh. Sorry." He slurred and stood up, attempting to stumble back into the warm building. I stood to help him and as my eyes drifted to the door I saw Phil and Tasha stood there, jaws practically on the floor. I looked between Dan and myself as it finally dawned on me and I shook my head violently. They turned on their heels and disappeared up the stairs.

**hope you all liked that twist ;) big things next chapter so review, follow, favourite, all that stuff. thanks for reading :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**wow I've written quite a bit for this one, well enjoy guys, I'm actually kinda proud of this chapter but lemme know what you think :)**

Grabbing Dan by the sleeve I dragged him to the lift and repeatedly pressed the top floor button, wishing the lift would travel faster. When it finally arrived I opened the door to our apartment to see Phil stood, looking betrayed and hurt, in the kitchen. My husband, who disliked confrontation greatly had absolutely no problem with this.  
"You were kissing Dan?!" He sounded appalled  
"No, it isn't like that."  
"We are married! He's my best friend, roommate and dating your cousin!"  
"I told you, if you would let me explain.."  
"At least if you were going to cheat on me you could do it with someone we don't live with! I'm not THAT stupid!"  
"Phil, honestly-"  
"I don't wanna know." He turned and walked out, straight to our, or his, bedroom. Tasha came in with tears in her eyes and looked right at me, "what happened?" She asked, her voice cracking. Luckily she let me explain.  
"I went out to cheer him up. It turned out he was upset about that person who messaged him on youtube so I told him that that guy is most likely jealous of how happy and successful and attractive he is. Being drunk he obviously took it the wrong way. I honestly think he thought i was you." She seemed slightly relieved at this and hugged me.  
"Give Phil a couple of days, he'll come around."  
"I hope so."

The uncomfortableness of sleeping on the sofa woke me up every hour that night. I wanted hinting more then to go speak to Phil, but I couldn't. Finally someone woke up, but it was Dan who came in complaining about a hangover. "What's wrong?" He asked sitting by me with one hand on his head.  
"You kissed me." I said bluntly.  
Dan's head wiped round. "What?!" So again I explained the story to Dan, who had his head in his hands. "I need to talk to Tasha! I'll wait for her to wakeup, I'll make her breakfast." He looked over at me. "What about Phil?"  
This made my eyes well with thick, salty tears. "I tried explaining, but he won't listen.. He walked off.."  
"Oh god don't cry. I don't deal well with crying girls, especially when I probably shouldn't hug you and wipe away your tears, might not help the situation we are in. But just give him a few days. He will come around I'm sure."  
At that moment Phil walked in and barely noticed I was crying, he was most likely too angry to care. He walked straight to the kitchen and poured some lion cereal into a plain bowl and walked back into his room, without even a glance in our direction.

The next few days were like an endless spiral of pain. I continued to sleep on the sofa and was thinking of talking to Phil when eventually I snapped. Tasha was fine now and had headed off to bed while me and Dan sat, discussing what I should say to Phil when his door clicked open and he walked out. "Sorry guys, am I interrupting? Were you about to rip each other's clothes off and make out?" He said bitchily. He then flashed a small smile in Dan's direction and said, "alright?" I jumped up from the sofa, the rush of anger and adrenaline giving me the words I needed to say.  
"Phil you fucking dick! I've been trying to explain for the last few days, I've been worrying and making myself feel ill wondering what the hell to do and now you're all friends again with Dan, what the fuck!" I was now stood right in front of him, the words now flowing easily. "I'm your wife, you can be angry but you gotta talk about it, you can't ignore me forever, not everything is my fault! And that 'joke'?! No, we were not about to rip each others clothes off, we were actually talking about what the fuck I should say to you, cus I've been worrying myself so much! Remember that time you kissed that ex girlfriend slut and I listened to what you had to say? Remember I forgave you and we talked about it? Maybe that's the difference between us, I had the decency to hear you out." I turned to walk away but what Phil said next made me pause in my steps.  
"Yeah, maybe that is the difference, I tried and tried to talk to you about it, but you hid in here asking the guy you made out with what to do. And I'm the one that doesn't like confrontation!"  
"Don't you even dare say that! You don't even know what fucking happened cus Dan was drunk, he doesn't fucking remember and obviously HE can do no wrong." I didn't even listen to what he said next. I continued to walk and this time I took the bedroom. Slamming the door shut I lent my back against it and realised that I was shaking. I allowed the tears to fall easily now I was alone and I slowly sunk down the door until I was sat at the bottom, curled in a ball, shaking and crying. I wasn't alone for long though as about fifteen minutes later I needed to pee. I didn't know how it was even possible after all that crying but I dried my eyes and grabbed my foundation from the dresser, covering the obvious redness from my crying and opened the door to walk through the living room to the bathroom.  
I realised the second I opened the door that everyone was up now, and with Phil. A slight stab of anger and jealousy that no one came to see if I was alright shot through me but quickly vanished as I walked through the room. I could feel all the eyes turn in my direction but I refused to even look at Phil although I could feel his piercing blue eyes following me as I practically ran through to escape their eyes.  
Tasha came to see if I was ok after I went back to my room and spent almost the entire night, just talking. I was glad she heard me out but I wished that Phil would too, fat chance though.

About three days later we still weren't talking, the empty bed was cold and depressing as I lay alone. I I still wasn't even making eye contact with Phil until I heard loud voices that night. I opened the door slightly so they couldn't see me but I could hear them. "Phil she isn't some girl, you're married. This is way bigger then some casual relationship that I can help you out with, this is down to you two and I'm sorry but I can't help you two sort out your issues. You are in it for the long run, you love each other so you can't let Dan's stupid drinking decisions split you up."  
"She might not listen.." Phil said.  
"Phil, she's been feeling like that for days now. She's been trying to talk to you but you won't listen. Now get in there and talk!"  
"What do I say?"  
"Listen to her fucking story! I'm not helping you out this time."  
I quickly and quietly shut the door and sat on my bed. I wasn't very good at apologies or talking things over so I had no idea how this was going to go. While I was thinking but what to say there was a soft knock on the door, the knock played a strangely random tune making it obvious that it was Phil at the door. I was at the door within a second of the knocking but still waited a minute before I answered, taking deep breathes. I clicked the door open and pushed it open slightly to see Phil standing on the other side with sad eyes staring into me. "Hi." He said awkwardly.  
"Hi." I responded.  
"Can we talk?"  
"Kay fine." I pushed the door open and he walked in and closed it behind him.  
"I'm really sorry, I'm sorry I forgave Dan and didn't speak to you, truth is I was scared."  
"Scared of what? I was scared we were never gonna speak again.."  
"Well, Dan's the confident, good looking one who always knows the right thing to say and can easily get girls. I was afraid I was losing my wife to him."  
I smiled and shook my head, "no way."  
"Can I know the story?"  
"Okay," so then I explained the entire story to Phil too, who understood a lot better then I expected.  
"You realise," he said. "That by calling him or any other male on earth attractive is basically making him think it's permission to have you, especially if it's Dan and he's drunk."  
"Really? That's stupid."  
"Yeah I didn't say we were smart." I smiled at that, he was still adorable to me. "We are adorable enough to make girls forgive us though." he added with the cutest grin ever.  
"Oh you are, are you?" I said sarcastically.  
"Well, I am!" He liked the tip of his tongue out the corner of his mouth as he giggled


End file.
